Spirits Combined
by Suki17
Summary: Korra wants to stop this. She wants to be happy. But she can't choose between them, and Mako&Iroh aren't making it any easier. As she learns how to defeat her enemies, new friendships bloom, while some begin to crumble, she is conflicted by her haunting dreams. Responsibility comes with being the Avatar, and Korra must remember that, as well her desires. Leading up to S2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra **

_Korra tossed and turned as the images became clearer clearer in her head. Laughter echoed around her mind. Then all the sudden the darkness she was surrounded by was beginning to turn into a new picture; a boating dock. Korra walked down the wooden bridge, looking around at the new scene. It was one she hadn't seen before, there were vintage boats, nothing motorized, and the dock was somehow...peaceful. So much more quiet than the docks in Republic City. _

_She heard a slight scream as a boat with a blue sail and pelts began to come towards the dock. Korra turned around to see a young women, probably in her early twenties, running down to meet it. She had a huge smile and her face and her eyes were lit up as she raced to the boat. Just before she came to the edge, the men on the boat steered in to let one passenger out; a tall man with dark skin and chocolate hair._

_He jumped out as fast as he could and ran towards her too. When they finally met, she literally jumped into his arms and two hugged each other so tightly, you'd think they'd suffocate one another. There were tears streaming down the woman's face. "I've missed you so much." She whispered._

"_Not as much as I've missed you." The man replied, letting go so he could see her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away her tears. The woman leaned into it. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."_

_She hit his arm playfully. "Liar." She teased, a smile on her face._

_The man laughed. "Why would I laugh about something so true?" He asked before their lips met._

_Korra watched them from afar, and cocked her head with a slight smile. But her brows furrowed in confusion as that picture started to darken. She suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream, and Korra turned around furiously, trying to find where it was coming from. Soon she was consumed in darkness, and the scream rang through her mind. Korra then saw the same man, but he was alone. He was walking down a narrow hallway, heading for the room she was standing in. It was a dark room, only lit with a small flame in the fireplace. He walked in, and slammed the door behind him. His fists were clenched tightly, and he was breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight. Korra could tell he was trying to hold tears that threatened to fall. He walked across the room and to his desk, jerking a drawer open and digging through it furiously._

_He stopped and let a breath out when he finally found what he was looking for. Korra gasped. It was a traditional, delicate Water Tribe necklace. An engagement necklace to be exact. The man cradled it in his hands and began and looked at it with teary eyes. When a single tear leaked and trailed down his face, he threw it across the room, and yet out a yell. "Where are you!" He screamed. Then he slid his back down the side of the wall. "Where are you?" He whispered to himself._

"Korra, Korra wake up!" She heard someone scream in her. She felt the weight of two pairs of small feet began to jump on her bed. "Kor-ra! Wake! Up!" Ikki said between jumps.

Korra groaned and turned over, hiding her head under her pillow. "Five more minutes." She grumbled.

"No, it's time to get up!" Ikki shouted, still jumping on the bed with Meelo.

"Yeah Korra! Get up!" He screamed, laughing at the joy of jumping up on down on top of her.

Korra was about to yell at them, but all the sudden she heard a familiar voice from her window in the courtyard. "You'll find her in the west wing, she's probably still sleeping knowing her." She could practically see Tenzin roll his eyes.

"Thanks, Tenzin." The other voice replied. Korra groaned even louder. Did she really need another person on her bed and screaming for her to get up? She had gotten captured by blood-bending freak for crying out loud! Not to mention her little meeting with Amon. You'd thinks she be just a bit tired from everything that's happened, but no. She was still getting bugged about sleeping in.

"Uh..." Is all Mako said when he opened the door, eyes wide. All he saw was the two Airbending kids jumping on Korra, screaming and laughing.

Korra poked her head out from under her pillow. "Help me!" She cried, quickly going back under her covers when Ikki aimed her feet for her head.

Mako's shocked expression suddenly turned into a sly smile. "Oh, I'll help alright," He said, "Come on guys, let's get her!" He shouted, jumping onto Korra's bed himself, squishing her in the process. He heard Korra grunt beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Korra yelled at him.

"Doing what you asked, helping."

"Yeah, and you're not doing a very good job!" She shouted back. She tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy. Not only was she getting crushed by two hyperactive Airbending children and her friend/former team captain, but Korra was also _very_ confused. This wasn't different like Mako. He was usually so serious and cool around her, and lately he;s been so worried about, he wouldn't even let her walk too long of a distance by herself. He had made such a fuss over everything last night. And now he was helping Ikki and Meelo, the kids he told to leave her alone the night before, suffocate her? She just didn't get his sudden mood change.

"You really should learn to get up earlier, Korra, or else I wouldn't have to do this!" Mako then ripped the covers off her and began to tickle her abdomens lightly. Korra burst into laughter and tried her best to swat him away, but constantly missed. She thought she was going to wake Bolin on the other side of the temple, she was laughing so hard. Mako got off the bed and reached down to her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Korra laughed and pounded of his back for him to put her down. "You want me to put you down?" He asked. Korra nodded, still laughing. He shrugged. "Ok, you asked for it." He then threw back down onto her bed, causing Korra to wince in pain. Mako's eyes widened; he had totally forgotten about her bandages around her rib cage, and he probably damaged her wounds even more. "Korra, are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, just sore." She responded, sitting up.

Mako let out a sigh of relief. How could he had been so stupid? He knew Korra had a bad wound, and that she needed to rest, and he had slung her over his shoulder out of all things. What if he made it worse? What is she'd need a healer again? Why did he even act that way, was it because she said he's too uptight last night? Mako suddenly looked away, guilt and surprise both on his face. "Uh...sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He said, standing up.

"No Mako, it's ok, I just-"

"No Korra, I shouldn't have acted out like that. It was unlike me and stupid. I was acting like a child and you can't say it's "ok" because it's not." Korra frowned. "I'll just go." He then began to move towards the door.

Korra sighed. "No, Mako wait." She tried to say, but he showed no sign of response.

Both Meelo and Ikki were silent. "Do you think he's mad?" Ikki whispered to Korra, afraid he may still hear her.

"No, he's just being Mako." Korra told her, rolling her eyes.

..

"It was so weird. At first I saw this man and women racing to meet each other on a boating dock and happy together and then...they just vanished. And then the man appeared again, but not on the dock, I think it was a...boat? He went to like a study where I saw him pull out a Water Tribe necklace from his desk, and then he screamed "where are you", throwing it across the room. But that was all I saw until Ikki and Meelo woke me up." Korra told Bolin. They'd been practicing for about two hours, talking in the middle of it. Korra started the conversation of her dream awhile ago, after Mako left to go meet Asami.

Bolin's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "So the guy was happy with his lady, then they're mysteriously gone, and your dreams ends with the dude screaming in your face in his study?" He asked. Korra nodded. "Wow, you're right. That _is_ weird, Korra." He said.

"I know, and I just don't get why I've been having all this visions. Tenzin said Avatar Aang was trying to contact me somehow, and he was right, Aang was trying to warn me about Tarrlok, but what would he have to say about my dream?" Korra wondered. "Because this didn't even have Aang in it..."

Bolin began to reply to her, but was cut off by the courtyard being filled with Mako and Asami laughing. They looked up to see the two standing there. "Oh sorry guys, are we interrupting your training?" Asami asked.

"No, we're fine. They weren't even supposed to be practicing with Korra's injuries." Mako told her. He narrowed his eyes at the Avatar. "She's _supposed _to be recovering."

Korra rolled her eyes. That's the Mako she knows. "Relax, tough guy, I'm fine. You're just mad that the healer got on you for messing up my bandages."

"Oh, and we weren't training. We were talking about Korra's dre-" Bolin began to say, but Korra quickly covered his mouth with her hand and brought him down to her level.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up Big Mouth!" She whispered to him. "_No one _needs to know about this, especially not now. Can you keep it just between us?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Bolin nodded, her hand still over his mouth, causing his words to be muffled. Korra let go and beamed up at him.

"So what have you guys been working on?" Asami asked, taking a seat on the steps.

"Well Korra here has been teaching me earthbending moves, old school." Bolin replied proudly.

Korra laughed. "yeah, and you're doing pretty good for a beginner." She told him.

Bolin snorted. "Beginner? Please! I'll be a master by the end of the week!"

Korra raised her eye brows and smiled. "We'll see about that Mr. Big Shot, now show me Rock Wall." She commanded.

Bolin then rubbed his hands together and got into his stance. He then closed his eyes, and stomped his right foot on the ground, causing I to shake a bit. He paused for s split second, and then his eyes snapped open, making his hands into fists and pulling them up, bringing the rock with him. All around Bolin, the earth rises, causing him to be surrounded by a wall of rock, just like Korra said.

With his normal routine, he never would've been able to make a wall this thick, and now he had more of a steady footing. He could move bigger rocks, create more of a shake, and even take harder hist all because of his little private lessons.

Korra nodded in approval when he took the wall down. "Good. You had great form, just makes sure not bend your wrists too much, or they could snap under too much pressure." She told him.

"Wow Bro, looks like your lessons are really paying off." Mako stated, walking over his brother and patting him on the back.

"Thanks!" Bolin smiled brightly. "Maybe you and Korra should have some one on one time for your firebending, she could teach you traditional ways of fighting and you can teach her stuff from, ya know, _not_ two hundred years ago." He suggested.

Mako cringed as Bolin went on. "Um...I don't think so, Bo." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"What's the matter, City Boy? Think you can't handle it, huh?" Korra smirked.

"What? No! Of course I can take you little kitty coaching!" Mako snapped back.

"Please, you wouldn't last a day with my training." Korra told him, poking his chest. "You're. Too. _Soft." _She poked harder with every word.

That was enough to get Mako going. "What makes you think you're so tough?" He scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I've been trained since I was four years old in firebending, or that it's way harder than learning your usual "cool under fire" style." Korra replied. "You wouldn't last a week."

She could've sworn she saw steam come out of Mako's ears. "Fine!" He yelled. "We'll just see about that! We start training each other here, this time tomorrow!"

"Fine," Korra said, crossing her arms. "Perfect."

"Ugh!" Mako yelled before spinning around and stalking off into the temple, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Korra muttered.

"Nothing, he's just been really worried about you, that's all." Bolin answered.

"Well he wasn't too worried about me just now." Korra pointed out.

Bolin sighed, scratching his head. "Well it's just you getting really took it's toll on him." He stated. "But now that you mention it, he has been acting weird with everything else lately..."

The two of them turned around when they hear Asami clear her throat, forgetting she was still there. "Great job, Bolin, keep up the good work," She said, her voice having a hint of cracking. "And Korra," She paused. "You're a great teacher." With that she turned around calmly and hurried into the temple, causing a silence to fall over the whole courtyard.

"So!" Bolin cried, breaking the quiet. "What are you gonna teach me next?" He wondered.

A smile slowly creeped onto Korra's face. "Oh, you're gonna love this one, Bolin!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What is it!" He cried.

"There's this move that can only be done at this time of day," She told him. "It's called..." She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Get your butt inside before Pema kills the both of us for being late to dinner." Bolin looked down at her, wide eyed and immediately high tailed it into the temple. Korra laughed. "I really missed you guys." She said to herself, before heading inside on her own.

**This is kinda a go along story, so I'll just have to wait and see what happens on the show to plan the next chapter. And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions that you'd like to see happen in here, that'd be great. I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. PM me if you wanna talk. **

**So who do you think Korra's dream was about?**

**I so wish Korra good luck in her battle against Amon, not that she needs it, but I can't wait for her to go all Avatar State and kick some chi-blocker butt! **

**~Suki17**


	2. Separation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

**Last weeks episode was epic, but I'm sorry I wrote the first chapter so lighthearted guys. I'll change it around so it'll match the same mood as the show, but I'll continue after the season ends too. This chapter is basically a rewrite of episode "Turning the Tides" with some extra things I threw in there.**

_Korra shivered as more images started to churn in her mind. She began to see the man she had the night before, yet it wasn't the same lighthearted, caring partner of the joyous woman she had seen. He had a hard, cold glare on his face, eyes narrowed in determination and anger. He was swiftly walking down that many hallways and corridors of the ship, his steps seeming to shake the entire boat. He burst through the doors of that captain's room, the bridge, where he was steering the ship towards the sheer ice land._

"_Captain!" The man barked, grabbing the captain's attention._

_He quickly turned his head. "Sir, we've started our course to the North Pole, just as you commanded." He replied, turning back to watch the ocean._

"_Well you better end it, I've changed my mind. Head West."_

_The captain whirled around, surprise on his face. "B-But Sir! You commanded we got to the North Pole!"_

"_And now I'm commanding we go West." He said sternly. "Head towards the Fire Nation's capitol."_

"_You have a meeting with the new Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, he's demanding your attendance! We can't change our course!"_

_The man narrowed his eyes, looking as if he could burn a hole right through the captain into his soul. "It wasn't a request!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him as he stomped out of the room. "I'm going to pay Firelord Zuko a visit." He said to himself._

Korra's head shot up as she heard someone knock on he door. She let out lathered breathes as her heart pounded in her chest from what she had seen. She sighed as she realized it was only a dream, and she was awake. And she wasn't on a boat headed towards the Fire Nation capitol.

Who was that man, and what did he want with Zuko? And Fire Lord? What time period was this even in? Korra groaned as she heard another knock on her door. "Not now Ikki, I don't feel like getting my ribs crushed again this morning." She growled, loud enough for whoever it was to hear outside the door.

"Actually, it's me." Jinora said, sliding the door open and slipping in.

"Oh, sorry Jinora. I thought you were one of those little hyperactive dragon-monkeys you call siblings." Korra smirked.

She shook her head. "It's fine, I'm just glad to see you're alright." The young girl replied.

Korra nodded. "I was up and moving yesterday, I even got to train a little with Bolin."

Jinora smiled. "That's good, we weren't really supposed to see you the past couple days. When you came home, we were forced to go to our rooms because the healers had to work on your wounds. She said. "And then mom tried her best to keep us busy yesterday so we wouldn't bother you."

"You guys wouldn't of bothered me anyway, it would've been great to see you again. Especially since I haven't gotten to play for like five days straight." Korra smiled at the her.

Jinora grinned back, and finally got to really look at Korra. Her hair was out of it's usual pony tail style, and framed her face, slowly cascading down her shoulders. She had her normal light blue, sleeveless shirt on, and her baggy pants slightly rolled up, revealing her many scratches and bruises. Jinora could see the shape of the bandages wrapped around her rib cage under her shirt, and from what it looked like, she had a lot of them layered on top of each other. Korra's arms were red from scars and different shades of blue and purple, her veins looking stressed whenever she flexed her muscles. She looked...tired and beaten. Jinora let out a small gasp when her eyes landed on Korra's face. "What happened?" She inquired.

Korra closed her eyes and lifted two fingers up to her cheek. "It's from when I was captured, the healers tried to make it go away then, but..."

"Scars can't be healed." Jinora finished for her.

Korra's gaze fell downward. "Yeah." She said quietly, looking away.

Jinora looked at her with a sympathetic expression and walked over to the young Avatar. She sat on her bed and put her hand over hers. Korra looked up in surprise. "It will go away, Korra. It just needs time to heal, time to sink it. But until that happens it'll be a reminder of where you came from. And where you began." She told her.

Korra started at her in shock. She forgets this girl is only a child, barely in her teen years. But yet that was one of the most caring things she's heard since she arrived home, and by far close to the most comforting. She smiled. "Thank you, Jinora." She put her other hand on top of the young girl's. "You know, sometimes I forget you're only a few years younger than me, you sound as old and as wise as Avatar Aang himself." Korra joked.

Jinora laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from the Avatar herself."

Korra smiled. "So, and I don't mean to be rude, but why did you knock on my door anyway?"

"Oh right, mom wanted me to tell you to come to breakfast, it's almost ready." Jinora answered.

Korra's face immediately lit up. "Thank you Spirits!" She cried up to the sky. "I'm starving!" She then humped off of her bed and dashed out of the room, leaving the very confused Airbending girl behind. Korra laughed and poked her head through the door again. "What are you waiting for? Come on, you Monk Child!" Jinora then chuckled and ran after the now hyper Avatar.

..

"What's taking Jinora so long?" Ikki grumbled. "She should be here with Korra by now." The young girl crossed her arms over her chest.

Asami giggled. "She'll be here soon, don't worry. It's a pretty long walk from here to our rooms." She reassured. That didn't help much, considering Ikki just pouted with a "Hmph!"

"Patience, Ikki. Your sister and Korra will be here soon enough, you must remember Korra is still recovering and it may take her longer than normal. How about you help your mother set the table for breakfast?" Tenzin suggested, motioning to Pema, who had her hands full with plates and dishes. Ikki nodded and her and her brother began to grab bowls and cups off the counter top.

"I don't understand," Mako spoke up. "She was fine yesterday, so why is she so...exhausted today?"

"Korra wasn't necessarily supposed to be moving around as much as she was yesterday. She needed to rest and gain more strength, and she hasn't eaten nearly as much food as she needed, and I'm guessing she's not getting enough sleep either. She needs to refuel and calm down; her emotions are all in an unhealthy bunch right now." Tenzin answered him.

"So basically she just needs to breathe?" Bolin asked.

Tenzin nodded. "And with the way things look, she must do as quickly as possible."

"Then that's what we'll do. Whatever it takes to get Korra back on her feet." Mako sounded determined, and of course that earned him a glare from Asami. "She has the whole world holding her down, the least we can do is help pull her out from under it and put her back on top."

"Help pull who out?"

Mako whipped around "Korra! You're awake!" He cried.

"Apparently." Korra smirked from her position in the doorway.

Mako quickly got up from his spot next to Asami and moved down to the end of the table where she usually sat. "Here, come sit."

Korra gave him a smile and sat down next to him. She looked like her eyes were going to bulge out of her head when Pema set her food in front of her. She immediately began to dig in, forgetting how good it was to have something in her stomach. "Mmm." She hummed as she bit into her roll. "Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema." She said, looking down. A smile found it's way onto her face when she pretended not to notice Bolin take one of her rolls. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're just so thankful you're home safe." Pema replied, getting up and taking Korra's dirty dishes.

"Let me help," Asami offered, getting up from her seat and taking a few of the dishes herself.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin told her from across the table.

"Well first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is; he's Yakone's son." Korra responded, a stern look on her face.

Lin and Tenzin let a look of shock come over them. "It all makes sense now," She stated, "That's how Tarrlok was able to blood bend us without a full moon."

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin inquired. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him, and took his bending," Korra replied, "He showed up out of nowhere. And he almost got me, too."

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming embolden, taking on a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar, I fear Amon is entering his end game." Tenzin explained, causing Korra, Mako, and Bolin to all exchange a look.

"Looks like our little training sessions will have to be put on hold, huh?" Mako said.

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied quietly.

"Hey, you look like you need some more tea, I'll be right back." Mako then picked up her cup and went to go get the kettle, soon realizing that it was empty as well. He grunted and walked into the kitchen. "Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." He said to Asami and Pema.

"You're a firebender, boil it yourself." Asami snapped, turning back to washing the dishes.

Pema looked just as shocked as Mako felt. She glanced between the two and out her rag and dish down, smiling nervously. "I'm...gonna step out, in case you two wanna talk." She said, pushing the curtain from the doorway and leaving them alone.

Mako turned back toward the raven haired girl at the sink. "Is there something we need to talk about?" He asked.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra," She replied, glaring down at her plate. "How you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you?" She suddenly asked, letting the plate fall into the sink.

"What? No, she was taken by a crazy blood bender! How did you expect me to act?" Mako answered her.

"I like Korra, but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Asami retorted.

"The truth? About what?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Yes, because I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako told her.

"The kiss, Mako," He instantly stumbled back. "I know."

"I-Uh-Well-" Bolin growled. "Bolin told you, didn't he?" _Note to self: Kill Bolin and hide his body._

"Don't blame your brother for something you did. Do you have feelings for Korra, or not?" Asami asked again.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako walked closer and put his hand near hers.

Asami yanked her away. "There might not be a relationship to worry about later." She scoffed, stalking out of the room, not responding to any of Mako's calls for her.

..

Tenzin paced round the courtyard until he saw Lin come walking from the balcony. "Lin, I-I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me, but I know it could be a-a potentially awkward situation, furthermore," He stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" Lin urged him.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that's happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands." He stated.

Lin put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend." She smiled.

Tenzin smiled back. The two were interrupted by Pema walking out with Meelo on her hip. "I didn't realize you two were out here." She said, eyes slightly narrowed.

"P-Pema, uh, yes. Lin has agreed to help out around her and keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin explained.

"Thank you, I could use the...extra pair of hands." Meelo laughed and squirmed in his mother's arms. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." She said, giving her son to the the metal bender and walking back into the temple.

"This is not what I signed on for!" Lin shouted as Tenzin quickly climbed onto Oogie, Meelo laughing and kicking as she put him at arms length.

"Thank you, Lin!" Tenzin called from the bison. "Oogie, yip yip!" He then rose into the air, leaving her with the five year old.

Lin looked back at the child, a scowl on her face. What was she supposed to do with him? She'd never had kids, although she would've loved children she could've taught how to metal bend and someday take over her force. "I gotta poo!" Lin's face turned into an expression of horror. "Really bad! Ooh, ah!" The boy squirmed in her arms, and Lin held him out further. She then had he metal ropes tie around his waist and carried him all inside, as far away from her as possible.

The deed had been done. Lin had gotten Meelo to the bathroom in time...almost. The real fun part was getting him cleaned up after his little accident, which was when Lin almost lost the lunch Pema had made her. But now her and all three of the airbending kids were outside in the courtyard, where they began to bombard her with questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Why are you helping us?"

"Didn't you know our daddy when we he was little?"

"Why is you hair like that?"

"Wait, wait! One at a time!" Lin told them.

"What are those scars on your face from?" The little boy asked.

"They're from when I was a child, I was rather...rumbustious. I wanted to be a part of my mother's police force so badly that I forged metal ropes myself and inserted them into wrist my bands. I was swinging all around the city, trying to prove to her I was ready, and of course from how stupid I was I ended up shooting them at a wrong angle. The rest is obvious." Lin answered.

Meelo looked at her in awe. "So you invented the metal ropes police use today?"

Lin nodded. "My mother had me teach her officers how use them straight away, and they became her new signature weapon." All three kids let out a "wow!"

"Why are you helping us? Last I checked you hated our mom dad." Jinora reminded.

"Well...you must understand that that was in the past, long behind us. I do admit I had some issues with your father, but we have both moved on and have put our differences aside." Lin told her.

"Where do you know our daddy from?" The younger daughter wondered. Lin cringed.

"I...I..." The kids stared at her with their big, curious eyes. Lin sighed. "Your father and I were...somewhat involved in a romantic situation many years ago..."

Ikki gasped. "You're the woman daddy loved before mommy!" She exclaimed.

Lin shook her head. "Doesn't matter who I am, that is far behind us now! Both I and your father have moved on and gone on with our lives, as you all can see." She motioned to all of them. "But yes, we were together at some point. Your father and I...we just wanted different things; had different views of the world. However, we have put all of that aside to protect Republic City, and that's what we're going to do." She stated firmly.

All three kids were silent, to her surprise. Did she upset them? Were they going to run and tell their mother? Lin really wished she knew what kids thought right now, these little monsters were so confusing! And she felt a certain affection towards each one of them. "Lin," Jinora suddenly spoke up, not making eye contact. "...Did you ever meet someone after dad?" Lin looked shocked, but shook her head. "So...you never had children?"

Lin looked down. "No, unfortunately not."

"Did you want kids?"

Lin hesitated. "Y-Yes, I did want to have children. I wanted someone who could earthbend, someone I could teach to metalbend and teach how to use the force's weapons. Someone that could take over and lead the officers when I'm gone," She looked away. "Someone I could be proud of."

"W-Well you can be proud of us!" Ikki pointed out, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, we can learn how to earthbend!" Meelo said, getting into a very sloppy stance and punching the air in front of him.

For the first time in many years, Lin laughed. It was a soft one, but she did. She looked down at the kids and smiled. "I'm as proud as you as I can be already." She told them. The kids all smiled at her, and quickly gave her hug. Lin hesitated, but hugged them back. But they were forced to let go when they heard a loud _boom_ in the distance. Lin's head shot up, watching the horizon harshly.

White Lotus guards quickly came running out. "Alright kids, time to go inside!" Lin told them. Jinora took of of her siblings hands, leading them inside.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all came running out to meet her. "We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack."

..

"Are you alright?" Korra asked Tenzin. They had just went through an encounter with many metal death traps and chi-blockers, and he had almost been shipped off to Amon with the rest of the council members.

"I'm fine. Thank you kids, another moment later and I would've been on my way to Amon." Tenzin replied.

"Uh, guys..." Mako interrupted, pointing towards Air Temple Island.

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Oh no," He pleaded.

The Airship was hurdling towards the island quickly, and before anyone could react a long wire was sent down into the ground, like an anchor. Many chi-blockers started coming down the wire, and the White Lotus guards acted fast. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin instructed. Pema let out an ear-piercing cry. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?" She turned around to see Pema clutching her stomach hard.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ikki wondered.

"The baby's coming!" Pema told them. Lin's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Jinora gasped.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo shouted. The other Air Acolytes hurried Pema inside.

Lin turned to the worried children. "Get inside. Now!" She commanded.

"No, you can't do this on your own, Lin!" Jinora said firmly, to her surprise.

"Well I'll have to try. You three and your father are all this world has left of the Air Nomads, there's not even the slightest chance I'm letting you get captured, Jinora. Go inside and help your mother." Lin told them.

Jinora closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine," She said defeated, taking both of her siblings' hands. After they were safely inside, Lin turned back to where the Airships were docked. She saw more chi-blockers start to come down the wires and she readied herself in the middle of the courtyard.

When the first chi-blocker showed his face to her, she immediately pulled out her metal ropes and whipped the two behind them, smashing them together and far away. She did the same with two others, and then earthbent a thick pillar into another, kicking off the top of one and into one other. Lin smashed her hand into the the earth, causing three slender pillars to push three chi-blockers up into the air. She connected her ropes to the leader of them, to his electrifying sticks, and he sent a trail of electricity down the ropes and it surged through Lin's body. She fell to the ground, but before he could electrocute her once more, she heard a voice come with the wind.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora yelled, flying down on her glider and making a ripple through the air when she swung it hard. She smiled proudly as he flew over the temple roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin cried.

All the sudden, Ikki came out riding on her trusty air scooter, knocking chi-blockers down at every turn. "Get off our island!" She screamed.

"Girls, you need to go back inside, this instant!" Lin instructed.

And of course soon came little Meelo, flying off the roof, screaming "Taste my fury!" pressing his back side to the chi-blocker's face, creating a large gust of wind from his bottom. He jumped to the next, performing the same attack.

"Meelo, be careful!" The young boy was on fire, taking out a total of six chi-blockers on his own. Lin's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Never mind." She muttered. She then began to tie all the chi-blockers up with her rope, and lined them all up in front her and the kids. Once the White Lotus guards arrived from defeating their share of chi-blockers, she demanded that they lock them all up in the basement of the temple. She turned to the children, who had proud smiled on their faces. "Nice work, kids," She complimented. She then turned directly to Jinora. "Maybe I could use soldiers like you on my force in the future."

Jinora nodded at her, and then started to run across the courtyard. "Dad!" She cried as the flying bison came into view. Lin smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" He said, hugging both his daughters while Meelo climbed up onto his shoulders.

"We caught the bad guys!" He told his father proudly.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin. "Do you realize what could've happened?"

"I would've been toast if it wasn't for your kids, you should be proud." She replied. "You taught them well." Tenzin looked at all three of his kids. "Go on, be with your wife."

Tenzin went running down the hallway when he heard a cry come from the healing room. "Pema!" He called. But when he entered through the door, it was something he had been waiting so long to hear.

"Tenzin," She beamed up at her husband.

He sat on the bed next to his wife, putting his arms around her. "I'm here, Pema." He reassured her.

"Our new son."

Tenzin looked down at the small bundle and he felt a rush of joy come over him. He took the baby in his arms and cradled it, never wanting to let go. He tickled his cheek softly, and his eyes opened. They were a beautiful green, a mix of both his and Pema's. "Hello," He greeted, when the baby looked up at him. Suddenly, his three kids poked their heads around the corner, trying to see their new sibling. "Come, meet your new brother," He told them.

"A brudar? Well it's about time!" Meelo exclaimed.

All of them crowded slightly around their father's arms. "Welcome, I'm Ikki, this is Jinora, and Meelo. We have a super great family, and we're so happy you're a part of it." She said softly. He smiled up at his siblings.

"What are you going to name him?" Jinora asked. "Can I pick?"

"We've already decided on a name," Pema told her. Jinora's shoulder slightly slumped in disappointment. "Rohan." Tenzin finished for her.

Korra smiled from behind the scene. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more Airships are coming." Her face fell with the words she had spoken.

"Everything's not gonna be fine like you said, is it daddy?" Ikki wondered. Tenzin frowned and looked down at his newly born child. He handed him to Pema, and started walking out the door with Korra.

His kids began to follow, but Lin held Jinora back. "When I have my first child, I'll let you pick their name." She promised. Jinora smiled at her, and the two headed out with the others.

They saw many more Airships were nearing the island. "What do you wanna do, Tenzin?" Korra asked him.

He sighed. "I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children...I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, I'm going with you." Lin instructed. Tenzin tried to protest, but she cut him off. "No arguments, you and you're family are the last airbenders. There's no way in this world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin thanked. He then turned to Korra. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up!" Korra stated sternly.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces, they will be here soon. Once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war." He told her.

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient." Korra said, her gaze falling downward.

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder. "You're learning well." She smiled at him. Korra walked them out to the courtyard where they were all climbing onto Oogie. She hugged each other the kids, telling them to stay strong, and told Rohan she'd see him again soon. Pema kissed her forehead, wishing her good luck. And then came Tenzin. Korra threw her arms around him, not wanting to let them go. "Stay safe, Korra." Tenzin said to her.

"You too." She replied.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin informed. He then hopped onto Oogie's neck.

"Oogie, yip yip!" And they were off, two airships following them.

Korra hurried everyone onto Naga's back as another wire hit into the ground next to her, and a White Lotus guard told them to go and that they'd hold them off. They had run into a chi-blocker with electrocuting sticks, but Naga wiped him away from her paw. Korra bent an air bubble when they swam underwater, and they made it to a underground sewage opening. Everyone climbed in and stood there for a moment, trying to process what had happened. They were safe. For now.

"Korra, we should get moving." Mako told her, putting his arm on the small of her back. She then turned around, and the four of them headed off into the tunnel.

..

"They're gaining on us!" Lin shouted over the wind.

"Faster, Oogie!" He called to his flying bison.

"You know what I do when I'm scared," Jinora spoke up to Lin. "I say three things I want badly aloud, so I can start to think about those instead."

Lin had to turn her attention away from her when the first airship shot a net at them. She sliced it with her ropes, but wrapped hers around it. She looked back at them. "When you're scared, huh?" She asked Jinora. "When I said I was as proud as I could be before, kids?" They all nodded. "Well that was I lie. I couldn't be any prouder, even if you were my own children. Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." She said.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked, whirling around.

Lin then ran off Oogie's tail and pulled herself towards the airship with her rope still being connected. She jumped up to the top of the airship, and began to uproot the metal. "One," She said aloud. "For Korra to defeat Amon to save Republic City." She started to run across the airship, pulling the metal with her. "Two, to have Tenzin and his kids to tell Rohan wish him luck as he grows up." She jumped across from the now falling airship, to the other. "And three," Lin started to rip the surface apart. "To have kids as wonderful as you as my own." She was then wrapped in whatever the chi-blockers threw at her, electrocuting her again until her vision blurred. The last thing she was Jinora on the edge of Oogie's saddle, calling out to her, and then her vision fell black.

They all stared in shock as Lin, the great, invincible Lin, fell for the last time they'd see. "That lady is my hero." Meelo stated.

"Yes, she is." Tenzin said, watching as his childhood friend was dragged down into the airship.

"No!" Jinora cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew what her last wish was, what was her last want. She knew that she wanted to have children, kids that could carry on her legacy proudly, and hold their heads high for her. But as she was pulled away from her sight, Lin was on her way to Amon, and Jinora knew that her wish wasn't only hard now, but it was also impossible.

..

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city, how do you want to respond?" The soldier asked.

"Tell her we will arrive in three days time, and that I look forward to taking back Republic City, together." The general answered.

"As you wish, General Iroh." The soldier then left him there, on his own.

Iroh looked out into the ocean, a smile curling onto his lips. "The Avatar, huh?" He laughed to himself. "Well Korra, looks like our destinies finally cross paths, just as they were always meant to be."

**Alright, so long, I know, but it's most of episode ten, mixed with some my own personal touches, like the connect between Jinora and Lin, how she wanted her kids to be like Tenzin's. And no, Iroh's going to turn out evil in this story, but he does somehow know Korra. The next chapter will probably be after the next episode, the final, and if anyone could please tell me if they have a guess of when the next season will be?**

**Can you figure out who Korra's dreams are about? Good luck, Korra! Avenge Lin! -**

**~Suki17**


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

_Flashback:_

Korra felt tears come to her eyes. How could she let this happen? The city was under attack, Tenzin was gone, and Amon is looking hard for her and her friends. Korra's throat tightened. _Her friends. _Her friends were getting hunted down by a freaky chi-blocker leader all because of _her. _She could've ended it before anything got this far, but she didn't. She was too weak. She wasn't strong enough. She let her friends, Tenzin, Avatar Aang, and all of Republic City down. Amon and his followers were coming for them, and there was a darn thing she could do about it. She couldn't help save Tenzin and his family; they had to leave her behind, but she wouldn't of had it any other way if the decision was hers.

"Be patient." The words echoed in her mind. How could she be patient when her end might be so near? That she may lose her friends way too soon? Or that Tenzin and his family, the Last Airbenders, could get part of who they are ripped out of them forever? It wasn't just hard, but it was literally impossible for Korra. She wondered where the Airbenders were right now, and if they had escaped safely. Her thoughts came across Lin as well, hoping even she was safe. Korra mentally kicked herself for not being ready for this; sleeping through half of it because of her cursed injuries, and having to be split apart from the only people who really felt like family. She shouldn't be down here hiding, she should be back in the city defending it, like she was supposed to be doing as the Avatar. It was her _job. _And she _failed._

"I can't believe this is happening." Bolin said quietly, trudging in the shallow water.

Asami snorted. '"I can. Of course Amon is attacking now; all of the council but Tenzin has been captured, there's no police force to guard the city, and the Avatar has disappeared. He's getting to us when we're down, when we're vulnerable," She explained. "My father isn't stupid, he knows how and when to strike."

Korra shut her eyes, trying with all her might not to let one single tear fall to her cheek. "Are you alright?" Mako asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Korra faked a small chuckle. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! Amon is taking over Republic City, Tenzin and Lin are probably fighting for their lives to get away from those airships, and we're down here in the sewers trying our best to escape so we can meet the United Forces, who might not be here for weeks for all we know!" She cried. "Everything's great, just peachy, Mako!"

He frowned at her sudden outburst. "We'll make it through, I know it. Everything will be ok."

"No, it won't!" Korra shouted. "Mako, I failed. You may not think so, but I did. I'm supposed to prevent this from happening. I vowed to protect Republic City at all costs, and look what's becoming of it. Amon has taken so many people's bending, and broken so many souls, and I haven't helped one bit." She sighed, and hung her head. "Maybe Tarrlok was right, I am just a half baked Avatar."

Mako's expression hardened. He stopped walking, causing his brother and Asami to stumble into him. "Korra, look at me." He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. He almost gasped when he looked into her eyes. They were normally big beautiful blue orbs, that showed the fire of her spirit. Radiant, exciting eyes. But now they were...dead. No sparks or shines at all, they showed how exhausted and beaten she felt, and that was never Korra's style. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve, and was slowly growing too tired to protect it. "First of all, you came here to finish your Airbending training, not to be our personal security guard. Second, you have _not_ failed. You weren't in charge of this, Korra, it's not your fault. All this started happening before you even got to Republic City, so how could you have known? Third, you're right, Amon has taken too many peoples' hope away, but we can give it back to them by taking him down and bringing freedom back to everybody," Korra looked right into his amber eyes, trying to swallow with the growing lump in her throat. "And lastly," Mako continued, "If a half baked Avatar can wreck a City Hall, beat some of the best pro-benders in the whole business on her own, _and _still manage to stay somewhat sane in this city, than words can't even describe what you are."

"You forgot put up with a jerk such as yourself, City Boy." Korra laughed, trying to keep from crying.

Mako smiled. "That too." He added.

"You know, Korra, you're really an idiot," Asami stated. Everyone looked at her in shock from her suddenly cold comment. "You're an idiot for even thinking that you can do this on your own, and I don't care what you have to say about it, Miss Big, Strong _Avatar," _She said. "But I'm coming with you through this catastrophe." She smiled as Korra's surprised expression suddenly turned into a look of relief.

"Me too," Bolin agreed, "Team Avatar doesn't just give up when things get rough, we get even more epic!"

"We've got your back, Korra," Mako told her, "Like it or not, we're all in this together.

Korra smiled. She loved her friends dearly, and she couldn't bear to see anything happen to them. She knew she'd have to choose between them and being the Avatar, and she'd have to pick her responsibilities first, just like every other Avatar has to do before her. As much as they wanted to help her, she'd have to she'd have to do this on her own, and that's just the way it has to be. Of course they wouldn't listen until they couldn't anymore, and that's what she'll have to prevent. Amon had already taken too much from her, but there was no way he was going to take them away from her too. This was _her_ fight now."

_End Flashback._

Korra sighed as she put her helmet on, entering the sunlight of the outside. She and her friends had been aimlessly trudging through the sewers when they came across Gommu, the first man Korra had met when she came to Republic City; the one she shared her fish with. She told him what was happening up above and why they were forced down here, and he gladly invited them to come stay with him in his hideout underground. Grateful, Korra accepted.

Now she was dressed as the enemy, a chi-blocker, and going undercover to hear Hiroshi Sato has to say to poison the minds of non-benders, and turn them against her even more. Her and Mako quickly ducked in places they knew chi-blockers weren't suppose to be, and hurried off to the center of Republic City where this certain "rally" was being held. Once they arrived, Korra and Mako stood quietly in the back, pretending to supervise any stray non-benders, or possibly benders if they were lucky, from acting up or interrupting the rally. But they were really trying to listen to every word Hiroshi said, analyzing anything that might be a hint of a pointer that may help them in the future.

"It is a glorious day, my brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal," Hiroshi exclaimed, "And he has the Avatar on the run." Korra tensed under her disguise. "Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!" Sato punched his fist into the air with pride. "The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!" Cheers came from all around the crowd, making Korra sick. Her and Mako then turned to each other, and left the rally quietly.

Korra lead him to an opening to the hideout, hidden by a large boulder and trees. She moved it to the side with her bending and the two quickly hopped inside, closing the gap behind them. "Can you believe Hiroshi? "The Avatar is on the run!" Korra scoffed. "I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit em!" She said with courage.

"Relax, General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battle ships; then Amon will be the one who's running.

Korra's face expression suddenly turned sour. "I hate this "being patient" stuff." She growled, turning around and walking to camp.

Korra felt a smile come to her face when she saw Bolin sitting with Asami, playing with Pabu. The fireferret up his wonders arm and perked his head up, alerting them that they've returned. "You too were gone awhile." Asami grumbled, as she walked towards them with Bolin.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako corrected her sternly. Korra noticed annoyance in his tone, surprisingly.

"Whatever." Asami rolled her eyes. Korra looked between them, a confused look on her face.

"Welcome back!" Gommu greeted them happily. "Hope you worked up an appetite, because dinner is served!" He hugged them both tightly.

Gommu gathered everyone around a large tree stump he used as a table to eat, and he poured everyone a bowl of soup...as he called it. The substance was a green-brown color with whatever unknown ingredients he'd thrown in there floating around. "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you for the past few days." Korra thanked him as he handed her a bowl of "soup".

"Honored to oblige!" Gommu responded. "My occupants and I hardly agree with Amon's so called "Equal Policies". We've got benders and non-benders livin' together down here, but do ya see us fighting? No siry! We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist!"

"You are a wise and noble hobo!" Bolin told him, before taking a bite of his food. "Mmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had! Seriously!" He said with a wide smile.

"I called it from the finest dumpsters this city has to offer!" Gommu said proudly. Asami immediately spit her mouthful of gruel out, and swiftly gave her bowl to Pabu when no one was looking. There was no way _Asami Sato, the Future of Future Industries, _was going to eat food from the garbage.

After dinner, Korra took Naga aside and went to go lye down for the night, leaning against her polar bear dog and looking up at the ceiling. Above her a war was raging and slowly growing everyday, and she was missing all of it. Korra's thought soon wandered to Tenzin, as they did every night, and slowly to each one of his family members. She hoped with all her might that they were safe, and where they were currently. Meelo and Ikki were probably driving Lin crazy with asking her so many questions, she didn't have time to answer any of them, and Jinora would sit few feet away reading her latest novel; _The Tale of the Dove. _It was about an ancient story of a dove that met a human lost in the forest, and began to show them a way to shelter. But then one day, the dove left the human all alone, lost and confused, and no where to go. Just when a human was about to lose hope and give up, the dove returned and guided it to a village where the human kept the dove as a companion; the dove left on her often, but no matter how long or far she was, she always came back.

Korra sighed. _Come back to me, _she thought, _Just like your story, Jinora. _Korra was interrupted by a sudden voice that spoke out to her. "Can't sleep either?" She looked to her right to see Mako.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra confessed.

"Me too," Mako sat down next to her.

It's so crazy; a few months ago I was practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all out war." She told him.

"I know. We didn't even know each other then, and now," Mako replied, "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, selfless person I've ever known." He smiled.

Korra smiled at the ground. "Well I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that." She looked up to see Mako begin to lean in to her, and she felt a rush of emotions was over her. Joy and guilt...but only one over powered. _No, _Korra's mind echoed. _No, this isn't right. He's with Asami, you're friend Korra. _"I should probably get some sleep," She said, turning away.

"Me too," Mako pulled back. "Goodnight." He said before getting up and leaving Korra on her own.

"Goodnight." Korra whispered, turning back to Naga. She let out a sigh and looked up again. "Where are you?" She asked herself, before burying her face into Naga's fur.

Jinora sighed as she looked up to the sky, her mind wandering to many various places as she starred at the stars. She wondered how long it would take to get to the South Pole so they could all stay with Gran-Gran while dad went out to go help fight the war with Amon, while she, her sister, her two brothers, and her mother just sat there totally useless, just like always. She thought of Korra, and how the poor stubborn girl was holding up being "patient" and actually _not_ reckless. Jinora laughed to herself. Oh, Korra. The head strong, temperamental Avatar who wouldn't know what patience was unless it smacked her right between the eyes. She missed the girl more than she expected, but that only made her more eager to start on the story she wanted to write, Korra being one of the main characters, along with a strong metal bender she dearly missed.

And Jinora thought of Lin, more often then any of the others. She thought of how much she missed her brave and in-control attitude, and how she told her someone like her could be a good addition to her force someday. _Her,_ as in _Jinora._ That remark made her glow with pride, the fact that she had managed to impress one of the greatest earth bender in the world. She thought of how honest Lin was when they had asked her all those personal questions, that you could tell she didn't want to answer. But she did anyway, just to please them. Jinora will never forget the last words she heard from the hero, _her_ hero.

"_I couldn't be anymore prouder if you were my own children." _

Jinora felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. _That_ was what she thought about most; how Lin had sacrificed herself to save them...she gave up everything just to keep them safe. She was probably on her way to Amon right now...about to get her chakra blocked for good, having a part of her gone forever. Jinora cursed herself for being one of the Last Airbenders, being the reason Lin had given herself up to the enemy. Tears streamed down her face as she replayed the scene over and over again in her head. She sat there, silently sobbing to herself, not wanting to worry her family anymore than they already were. "I know you're always looking out for us, Aang," She whispered to the sky, "But why did this have to happen?"

Jinora's thoughts were interrupted when a large hit shook Oogi's saddle. She hit the edge with an "Ooph!" and quickly got to her feet "What was that?" Meelo asked.

"I don't know..." Tenzin hesitated, looking around cautiously. Then another hit came, shaking them even harder. "Where is that coming from?"

Jinora then spotted the cause through the dark, thick cloak the night had put on them. She saw metal claws grasping their saddle hard, and she let a gasp escape her lips. "Dad, look!" Shes shouted over the wind. She pointed to the gaining airships, which were very close behind them. Tenzin whipped Oogi softly, urging him to go faster. They were beginning to get away when they heard a loud humming come from above them in the distance. Everyone held their breath.

"Daddy, what's that sound?" Ikki asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Tenzin looked out to the horizon, where he heard the humming getting louder. His eyes widened when he saw a large, metal machine flying towards them, lights shining in their direction and cannons about to be fired. "Get down!" He yelled as a shot was aimed for them. He felt airships pull them in, and he pushed Oogi harder, but it wasn't enough. The more Tenzin fought, the more they were shot at. He looked back behind him when he heard Rohan let out a cry, and then saw his children clinging to their mother's side, with a terrified look in Pema's eyes. That was more than enough to convince Tenzin to give in.

As he let the airships slowly pull them in, Jinora let out several screams and cries. 'What are you doing? Keep going, we can't give up! Lin wouldn't want us to, Aang wouldn't want us to!" She yelled at him, hoping the mention of his father would pang at him. She then began throwing blasts of air towards the airships, pushing them away, and causing the air crafts to send more missiles.

Tenzin ducked under a shot that was thrown, and got up from his position on Oogi's head and ran to his daughter. He caressed her in his arms and stopped her from making it worse. "No, Jinora!" He snapped. "It is done." He said softly to her.

She began to cry uncontrollably now. She hugged her father tightly and buried her face in his soft, silk robes. "Where were you, Aang?" She whispered. "Where were you?" They were finished; it was over.

Korra, Bolin, and Asami all neared Mako as he checked to make sure they were safe to make it to the docks, He looked around a few times, eyes scanning for anything that might be a threat. "The coast is clear," He said, stepping out and motioning for them to follow.

They then dashed up the stairs and made it to the docks, ducking down by the metal bars that kept them fenced in, watching for any sign of boats or ships. "Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help them in any way we can," Korra instructed.

"They're here!" Mako informed them. Bolin gasped and looked back into how telescope, and then realizing he was holding it the wrong way.

General Iroh waited quietly as he scanned the perimeter of water around him. "Amon had to know we were coming, so why aren't we meeting any resistance?" He asked himself.

"Wait a second," Korra spoke up. "Where are the Equalist airships?"

Mako took the telescope out of his brother's hands and moved closer to the direction of the city. "I don't see any mecitanks either." He added.

Korra held her breath as she waited in silence for something to happen on the horizon. "Something's not right." Iroh concluded, still watching the water intensely. And then he saw a huge burst of water explode near one of his ships. He jumped as one hit fairly close to his. "It's a trick!" He exclaimed, running back inside.

Korra saw the burst of water go flying into the air, and she immediately dived into the water, using her water to push her through faster. "Water and Earth benders, detonate those mines!" Iroh commanded over the intercom. All the sudden he heard a low humming coming from outside. "What's that noise?" He asked himself, walking back into the open air. Iroh's lips parted in surprise at what he saw. Coming towards his fleet were huge flying contraptions with loud motors and some sort of windmills at the front. What were they going to...? Iroh began to act when they started to drop bombs and missiles at his ships.

He stood his ground on his own ship, using his firebending to help defend it with the other soldiers. He looked to his right to see a long, slender body of water come up out of the bay, shooting at the other flying devices and redirecting bombs. He noticed who was at the top of the funnel; "Avatar Korra." Iroh let a quick smile appear on his lips. He then raced to get to the top of his ship, near the bridge, to get a better view and shot at the air crafts. He began throwing many fire blasts, taking many down and stopping bombs before the go too close, but Iroh noticed a certain three were headed eight for him, and only him. He shot fire as far as he could furiously, only taking out two in the process. The other kept coming towards him, and before it got close, it changed it's course, throwing a missile right in his direction. With too little time to react, Iroh took the hard way out. He made his fist and threw fire at the bomb, facing it's wrath of a nasty explosion, throwing him off the ship immediately and he plunged into the water.

He started to sink and lose consciousness as his eyelids began to weigh more than a Komodo Rhino, slowly getting too heavy to hold open. But as he started to fade out, he left a single arm wrap around him and slowly pull them both towards the surface. Iroh began to cough and gasp for air, just like his rescuer did. "It's alright, I've got you." They said.

Iroh coughed once more, and didn't even have to look at them. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you." He smiled at her softly. Korra then used her waterbending to push them back to shore quickly, and safely.

Back at camp, Team Avatar hurried Iroh to be healed, sitting down as soon as they got through the doors. Korra used her waterbending techniques to treat his arm, and any other conditions he may have had. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecitanks, but not these new high speed air crafts." He told them.

"I know, every time we think we have an advantage, Amon out-smarts us." Korra replied.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has another one." Bolin added on.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet," Iroh exclaimed.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin stated. "So how are we not out of the fight yet?"

Iroh stood up, causing Korra to drop her water and end his treatment. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, and I need to warn them. Do you have any way to get a message out to them?" He asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra responded.

Everyone watched as Gommu plugged his devices in, getting ready to type whatever it is General Iroh had to say. "And who is the recipient of this message?" He asked him.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces." Iroh answered.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra wondered.

"Yes, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." He replied.

"Ready, sir!" Gommu stated.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist air crafts, retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh recited to the beat of the buttons. He then sprawled out a map on a near by table, and began deciding their plans. "First things first, we need to stop those air crafts." He instructed.

"They came from this direction," Mako pointed on the map. "They must be keeping them somewhere over this mountain range."

"Then we need to take them down." Iroh stated.

"But how are we going to get all the way over there without being noticed? It's not like we have a flying bison like the old Team Avatar did." Bolin pointed out.

"We'll make it," Iroh told them.

"How? We're not like the legends, General Iroh. We aren't as powerful, we aren't as strong, we aren't even as close as they were." Asami added.

'Well a wise man once told me "Shadows of the past can be felt by the present"." Iroh replied.

Korra's head shot up. "What did you just say?" She asked him.

"Shadows of the past can be felt by the present, my grandfather told me that." Iroh repeated.

"Shadows of the past...wait a minute..." Korra gasped as images suddenly took over her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Young Korra let out a laugh as she ran into the living quarters, just as Master Katara called her for. She jumped through the door, running into her in the process. Katara smiled. "Korra, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine and Aangs's," She turned around. "This is Firelord Zuko." _

_Korra looked up to see a rather tall man looking down at her. He towered over with pale skin, and dark hair that was slowly fading to a gray. He wore many dark red robes, with golden sashes and ties around his waist. His hair was pulled up into a topknot and had a strange gold fire symbol piece sticking out of it. Korra didn't recognize him until she looked at his face. Gorgeous amber eyes and a scar on his one side of his face. Korra pursed her lips. "Isn't your scar on the wrong side?" She blurted._

_Zuko's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "Pardon, Miss Korra?"_

_Katara tried to hide her chuckles. "She had just recently seen the Ember Island Players perform their new play of us." She explained._

_Korra thought Zuko was going to be terribly angry, but instead her let out a hearty laugh. "I knew that sounded familiar!" He exclaimed. After him and Katara shared, he smiled down at Korra, amber eyes glimmering like she'd never seen before. She always heard Zuko was a cold, closed up man, but that was nothing of what she was seeing right now. He looked behind him, and smiled again. "Oh, come on! No need to be shy!" He said, causing Korra to be confused._

"_Does he have imagery friends too, Master Katara?" She whispered to her teacher._

_Katara giggled. "I believe so." She joked, but Korra took it seriously. _

_All the sudden, a shorter boy emerged from behind Zuko's robes. He had the same pale skin and beautiful amber eyes. The boy was wearing a light gray shirt that buttoned on the side and black pants, with a red fabric tucked tightly around his neck. He had dark boots on the through the heavy snow, and red and black parka he once had on, but was now pulling off over his head. Korra looked hard at him, causing the young boy to blush. She marched right up to him and stood on her toes to see eye to eye. "You're not imagery, you're real!" She cried, pinching his cheeks and stretching them in different directions._

_Zuko laughed. "Katara, you remember my grandson, Iroh." he said to the waterbending master. _

_She smiled and nodded. "He's grown up so much, how old are you dear?" She asked the young boy. He looked at his hands and held up the number 9 with his fingers. Katara gasped. "And so handsome already!"_

_Iroh looked down at the floor and blushed again. "You are allowed to speak, Iroh." Zuko told him. "No need to be so formal."_

_He then looked up at Katara and Korra with a shy expression. "Thank you, Lady Katara." He thanked, looking back at the ground._

_She smiled down at him. "Korra, why don't you take Iroh out to the courtyard to play while Zuko and I have some tea?" She suggested._

_Korra;s eyes lit up. "Ok!" She then grabbed Iroh's wrist and began pulling him through hallways and corridors on the quarters. He quickly pulled his parka back on when they entered the cold air again. She stopped on the middle of the courtyard and looked back at him. "This is where I practice bending the elements!" She exclaimed._

_Iroh looked around and gasped. "It's amazing!" He told her, looking around at scene. There were many obstacles she'd gave to cross and many training devices she used. But none of that compared to how big it was. It was three times the size of Iroh's training quarters!_

_Korra smiled proudly. "I know. You wanna train with me?"_

_Iroh hesitated. "B-But what if I hurt you?" He asked._

_Korra snorted. "I'm the Avatar, nothing can hurt me!" She shouted with pride._

_Iroh sighed. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you..." He said getting into a stance, Korra doing the same._

_She took the first hit, and knocked him in the chest with a small water whip, and earthbended a little bit of rock, causing him to trip and fall backwards. . Korra smiled in victory and crossed her arms. "I told you I was the Avatar." She stated, holding a hand out to help him up._

_Iroh hid a smile and took her hand "You sure showed me," He replied. Just when Korra was about to pull him up, he grabbed her arm and twisted her around, bending it backwards. He made her kneel down, taking her pony tail in his hands and pulling it, so she stayed put. "Ow ow ow ow _ow!" _Korra whined. "Stop, you Fire Freak, let go!" She cried._

_Iroh smirked and looked down at her, releasing his grip on her hair. Korra let out a sigh of relief. "I told you," Iroh said laughing. "I said I 'd might hurt you." _

_Korra glared at him and let out a growl as she lunged forward, pushing Iroh over and making them both tumble into the snow. They kept rolling over each other, trying to see who was most dominant, until they heard a soft laugh behind them. The two looked up to see Firelord Zuko and Master Katara standing over them in the doorway. "My, my, son. I didn't expect you to be so subtle with a girl like this." Zuko joked. _

_Iroh looked at their current position: He was sitting on top of Korra, pinning her hands down next to him, and he was fairly close to the girl's face. A blush found it's way to his cheeks. "N-No, we were just-"_

"_No need to explain, Iroh. I just think that's a little too _straight forward _for someone with your character traits, being so shy and all." _

"_But Grandfather, I didn't do anything!" Iroh was bright red, but was shoved into the snow when Korra rolled over him to regain control again._

_Zuko and Katara both laughed loudly. "He reminds me of you and Jin, Zuko." Katara pointed out._

_Zuko snickered. "Yes, we were very similar back then. You see Iroh, I was only kidding. You forget that you and Miss Korra are still only children."_

"_I'm not that little." Iroh grumbled. _

"_Little enough. Now come along Iroh, it's time we get going. Say goodbye to Master Katara and Avatar Korra," Zuko told him._

_Iroh bowed to Katara. "Thank you for having me, Lady Katara."_

_She smiled and bowed back. "The pleasure was all mine, Prince Iroh." She then turned to the young Avatar, who had her back turned to and her arms crossed. "Korra, won't you say goodbye?"_

_Iroh walked over to Korra as she just barely turned around. "Bye, Fire Freak." She muttered to him, avoiding eye contact. _

_Iroh smiled slightly. "Until next time, Baby Avatar." he waved as he took his Grandfather's hand and started walking onto the ship._

"_You know, Miss Korra does have a beautiful pair of blue eyes, Prince Iroh." Zuko smirked. "Grandfather!" He heard his grandson whine. Zuko chuckled. "Let's go, Iroh."_

_End Flashback._

"Kor-ra!" Bolin said in a sing-song voice, waving his hand in front of her face. "Korra?"

She turned to Iroh and starred at him in shock. "Iroh..." She whispered. She then came to her realization. "Y-You're name's Iroh!"

He chuckled. "It would appear that way, yes."

"I-I know you!" Korra shouted. "You came to visit Master Katara and I in the South Pole with your grandfather!"

Iroh tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. "I was wondering when you'd notice." He said.

"Wait...you knew?" Korra asked him.

He nodded. "I've remembered you ever since that day in your little living quarters. It is an honor to finally see you again," He took Korra's hand in his and bowed slightly, pressing his lips to it gently. "And how you've changed; I guess I can't really call you Baby Avatar, can I?" He smirked.

Korra laughed softly. "Yeah, sorry, that ship sailed after your last visit." She joked. "Hey, that's right!" She exclaimed. "You're that kid who took me on when I was six..." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't like you."

Iroh laughed. "I hope you don't still have a grudge from me beating you in that small fight, you just made it so easy."

Korra raised her eye brows and would've brought a combat to him, but they noticed they weren't alone. "Uh...sorry to break up your...heart felt reunion, but other friends still here!" Bolin stated, grabbing their attention.

"You're right Bolin, we need to get back to business. Everyone get ready; we leave to take down the air crafts at dawn." Iroh told them, turning around to leave.

"Wait, Iroh, one more thing," Korra grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Yes, Korra?" She then grasped the back of his hair and slammed his head into the table where the map was laid out hard. "_Ah!_ What was that for?" He cried.

"That's for pulling my pony-tail." Korra smirked, walking out of the room, leaving everyone shocked behind.

"Did...did Korra just bang the General's head into the table?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Yep..."Asami replied. Spirits Help Them.

Korra and Iroh shared a laugh as everyone took their seats at the tree stump where they all ate dinner. The two had been sharing stories all night; never parting with each other the whole time. They talked about what they've done since the last time they've seen each other, what their plans were for the future if they make it through the war, and most of all; old memories. "Do you remember what my grandfather said to you then?" Iroh asked, in between chuckles.

"After I asked him where his eye brows went?" Korra laughed. "He said I better watch out, because mine were next!"

The two laughed again. "I remember when we first met you," Iroh recalled with a smile. "And you looked up at to my grandfather and said-"

"Ugh!" Korra buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I said that! Great first impression for someone that big, huh? Especially for the Avatar!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bolin interrupted. "Before you guys go on any further, I think we deserve an explanation Korra!" He rolled his eyes as she gave him a puzzled look. "Oh please, don't play dumb! We want to know how you guys know each other, and how you're so close!" He cried. "I mean, we're your friends too, we wanna be in on all this crazy stuff!"

They both laughed softly. "Well, Korra and I have known each other for a fairly long time; ever since we were children. I would come to visit at least once every few months from the Fire Nation, and maybe even spend the night," He smirked over at Korra and the two burst out laughing again, much to the others' annoyance.

"Don't stop there, go on, go on!" Bolin urged them.

Korra laughed again. "Iroh and I were really close friends for a pretty long time. We didn't really like each other when we first met, because _some people _were extremely rude and decided to attempt to pull a little girl's hair out of her head," She glared over at the general who only shrugged and shot her a smirk as if to mean _what can I say? _"We became friends over time and got over hating each other. We did everything together; penguin sledding, ice hanging, we even tried hunting a turtle-seal once," She said.

"I have no idea what any of those things are, but keep talkin'." Bolin urged again, this time scooting his chair closer.

"His grandfather and Master Katara introduced us when I was six and Iroh was nine, and his grandfather would let him take a break every once in awhile from his studies and they'd tale a little visit down at the South Pole."

"Wait, studies?" Mako asked. "What did you have to "study" when you're nine?"

"Well being an heir to the throne and all, Iroh had to do a lot of-"

"You're _royalty?" _Bolin shouted jumping out of his seat. "Exactly who was your grandfather anyway?"

"My grandfather was the former Firelord." Iroh answered.

Everyone gasped or gave him a shocked look. "You're grandfather was Firelord Zuko?" He nodded. "So you're a part of the royal family?"

"Yes, we just established that! You can ask stuff at Iroh's fan club night if you have so many other questions. Now please stop interrupting me or I won't be finished until morning!" Korra cried out, obviously irritated. She sighed and composed herself again after everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Anyways, whenever they came to visit, Katara and Zuko would talk and drink tea and be boring while we went outside to do all the fun stuff, or whatever else it was we were doing, and long story short we become awesome friends until..." Her voice then began to trail off.

"Until what?" Asami asked her.

"Until I left to join the army." Iroh finished for her firmly, causing Korra's gaze to fall downwards. Everyone fell silent as they glanced at the disappointed looking water tribe girl. "Korra," Iroh tried to reach for her.

"Please excuse me," She whispered, pulling away and walking out of the room quickly.

"What was that all about?" Bolin wondered.

Iroh let out a sigh. "Four years after I met Korra, when I turned thirteen, my grandfather pulled some strings at the Battle Academy in the Fire Nation do I could attend under aged. I had trained my whole life for that opportunity, and now it had finally come, so of course I accepted. I graduated faster than any other soldier recorded at the academy, and before I knew it, I was being sent off to fight in the United Forces. At first I was just an average soldier, but then I kept working my way further and further up, until I reached being the general, my current position today," he explained.

"And what does any of this have to do with Korra?" Mako snapped, slightly growing annoyed with the man's impressive background.

"I was getting to that," Iroh replied. "You see, I promised Korra I'd stay in touch with her over seas, but we both knew it wasn't going to be that easy. We did write at first, but the periods without contact started to get longer and longer. We started out by a letter a week, but then weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, and before we knew it, any contact we ever once had was severed." Iroh closed his eyes. "Korra and I soon forgot about each other, it had been so long we didn't even bother to try to write anymore. I thought of going to the South Pole to surprise her every once in awhile, but then something always came up. Of course when I was actually going to take a few days off in years, I was determined to spend them with her and my grandfather in the South Pole, but then I heard her on the radio being in Republic City and playing in a pro-bending match, and by the time I could change my course, my time was already up. The last time I saw Korra she was just a little ten year old girl, but now, she's...she's..."

"She's grown up," Asami finished for him. "It's been seven years since you guys have last seen each other?" Iroh nodded. "That's a really long time to be away from your family."

Iroh nodded, and noted that Bolin was over in the corner sniffling away. He must've found the story he told fairly touching, because he was now slightly crying. "Awww! I love you man!" He cried, grabbing Iroh in a tight hug, and he could've sworn the earthbender cracked a rib.

"That's a very relating story, but there's only one thing you got incorrect." Asami stated.

Iroh looked at her in confusion as Bolin set him down. "Excuse me, Miss Sato?"

"There's no way Korra could've just forgotten about you because of times with no letters, you guys practically grew up together! It takes a lot to put something like that out of someone's memory, especially Korra's." She pointed out, sounding more like a therapist than a fellow fighter, and also friend.

"Yeah! You guys are like best friends! Nothing can tear that apart!" Bolin agreed. "Right, Mako?" He asked his brother.

"I'm going to go check on Korra." He muttered back, growing even more irritated at his brother and girlfriend gave this newcomer so much support. Mako got up from his seat and started in the direction Korra had run off to. He didn't even know why he was so annoyed, why did it matter? Korra and General Iroh are just old friends and she just happened to miss him over the years, no big deal. But yet he still felt somewhat...threatened by the other man. Mako pushed his thoughts away when he saw Korra lying next to Naga on the outside of camp, starring up at the ceiling. "Hey," he greeted, laying down next to her.

"Oh, hey," She replied, barely looking over at him.

Mako let out a sigh as he put his hands behind his head and got comfortable. "I came to see if you were ok." He told her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Korra asked him.

"Well you kinda left on a bad note," Mako answered, "You seemed pretty upset."

Korra sighed. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Mako rolled over on his side so he could see her face. "Tell me."

"I just...I think it's so unfair that I had to be cooped up in the compound my whole life and only have one friend close to my age that could tell me about the outside world, and to have whisked away from me like it's nothing." Korra confessed. "I mean, sure I had a few other friends, but not many that weren't White Lotus guards, and it didn't matter anyway because all they've ever seen is the South Pole like me." She started to sound annoyed. "And I know it sounds weird, but I could've really used Iroh growing up; we could've learned firebending together and taught each other and just be friends to one another. But instead he just _had_ to go off and be "Little Soldier Boy" and join the army when he was only a kid. Ugh! Sometimes I think he did it on purpose!"

Mako frowned. "Korra, you know that's not true. Iroh had wanted that for his whole life, and even though he finally got it, at least he still bothered to stay in touch."

Korra snorted. "yeah, and look how that turned out!" She scoffed. "I haven't seen him in over seven years and now he's surprised I'm actually _not _two feet tall anymore." Mako smiled at her comment. "But I guess it doesn't matter now anyway, we have more important things to worry about during a war."

"Speaking of battles, I think you should get some rest before tomorrow. We don't want you falling asleep while chasing down those airplanes." Mako joked.

Korra snickered. "Yeah, and have Hiroshi run me over me over with one."

Mako smiled at her before getting up to leave. "Goodnight, Korra." He said walking away. But before he was totally out of earshot, he looked over his shoulder. "Or should I say, _Baby Avatar_." He laughed as Korra shot him a glare.

Korra smiled to herself after he left. "Night, Mr. Hat Trick."

**The final was EPIC! But Mako... *Shakes head in disappointment* First you tell Asami how much you care about her and then you go tell Korra you love her? Bad move my friend, you always talk about how things are crazy and confusing, well they just got a heck of a lot worse because of you. And what happened to Iroh! Did he just stay on that flag forever? Well all I have to say is that he better be back in season two, because he is now my favorite character, right up there with Korra. I would like to congratulate our honored Avatar for being able to overcome Amon's curse and thank Kyoshi Lin got her bending back! **

**And as for the story, I'll continue the rest of the final in the next chapter, and be warned, it will be changed a little, but what will you guys like me to keep? And if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, I'm sure we'd all love to hear them. I'm sure I can find a way to make all of them mix into the story well. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this and tell me what I need to improve on!**

"**Prison Break!" {I love you Meelo!} **

**~Suki17**


	4. Endgame

Korra felt an awful pit in her stomach. Today was the day. The say her true colors showed. The day she claimed her title as the Avatar. The day she had to take down Amon...and yet it didn't feel like it. Korra didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach and all the nerves everyone else did, she just felt dread. She wasn't even taking on Amon yet, she was only going to ruin the airplanes best they could. This might be their end, and they weren't even close enough to the real problem yet.

Korra knew that wasn't right. Why did her friends have to risk everything when there's a good chance their everything will mean nothing in the long run? They shouldn't be fighting for _something, _not the dilemmas surrounding it. But Iroh already has a plan ready for them, and it's only fair to listen to a General, and not just any general, but the General of the United Forces. Korra trusted Iroh's judgment, and his battles tactic methods, but she just didn't feel at ease with what he going to do today; he's taking hr and her friends on a mission to take down the air crafts. It was dangerous, but not as dangerous as the real deal. Amon.

What if this was all for nothing? What if Amon would still win? What if she'd lose her friends forever? Korra mentally kicked herself for thinking that way, but she just couldn't help it. She'd been thinking of all her friends one by one and what could happen to them all night, as if they were invading her dreams. She dreamed of how devastated Tenzin would be if he had his bending taken away; the last thing that connected him to his father. And his children...how they would be broken apart physically and emotionally. They'd still be a family, but not the same family they always were. The Airbending kids came to mind then, and she thought of how young they were. Too young to have their souls crushed. Meelo was what, barely five years old? And Ikki was only seven. Not to mention just how old their eldest daughter was, Jinora wouldn't even see her thirteenth birthday without being reminded of what she lost.

Korra's friends from home soon came to her mind. She remembered that even though Amon was only in Republic City for now, he could easily wipe out the entire world at the rate his followers would be growing. Korra thought of her friends back home, and although there were very few, they still count. She recalled both her parents as well, that they were both waterbenders of great skill, and that Amon would probably take out the strongest benders first. She had a friend named Zhang back in the South Pole, who was yet another waterbender, and a current White Lotus member that trained to protect her growing up, which is how they became friends in the first place. Zhang had introduced Korra's other best friend, Shen, a wild earthbender, who actually lived in the South Pole with her. That always confused Korra, why an earthbender would choose to live in a sheer ice land, where all that's there is snow, and ice, and cold, and water, and more snow. No earth, not enough to really bend anyway. Ever.

But Korra loved them both none the less. Zhang was never really Korra's type in friends, he was quiet, obedient, really into reading, and a total geek at points. But he was always protective over Korra and Shen, considering his grandfather had trained him to be a White Lotus Member ever since he was ten. Shen, on the other hand, was wild, loud, rambunctious, and totally nuts, but of course that's what Korra loved about him. Korra grew up learning earthbending with him in her training quarters, and when they weren't practicing, they were out pulling pranks and being complete idiots. They were rumored to be the worst kids in the entire South Pole, which was never believed since they were little angels to everyone else except for certain White Lotus Members. Shen never failed to make Korra laugh or just put a smile on her face when he landed an epic fail on trying to tell a joke or do an impression, because that's when he was actually _trying_ to be funny. And he was always the most hilarious when he didn't mean to be. Zhang never found either of them humorous, but he found himself loving being around them anyway. Korra almost cried when she thought of Amon and his army going to her home and ripping their chi's apart, taking what makes them them right out of their bodies. Their spirits. And she'd never get to say she loved her family again, or laugh with her friends one last time.

And then came her friends here in the city. Asami. Bolin. Iroh. Mako. All of them. Asami had been through enough, losing her home, her abilities, her power, her whole life. She was even informed her father was working for their enemy behind her back, and then it was proven to be true when she saw him trying to electrocute her boyfriend. Asami wasn't letting on all she felt, she was trying to mask her hurt with anger and with a veil of being tough, trying to be strong on the outside. But she was weak, and vulnerable on the inside. She was pleading for help, even though she didn't know it herself. She was hoping this was all just a horrible dream, and she's be waking up soon. She just wanted to be able to forget about her new lifestyle, her father, her future, everything. All she wanted is for everything just to slow down, give her time to breathe. And she might never get that wish.

Bolin was one of the only things that made Korra smile when she thought of everything that night. She thought of her fun loving, careless, goofy, earthbending friend that never failed to lighten the mood with his wacky comments or actions. That's what she loved most about him; how he could find the good in everything so clearly. Korra regretted being so blind to his feelings for her, and not noticing that he was hurting just as much as she was. She would never in a million years mean to hurt him, and thank the Spirits they were still friends today and could have fun again. Bolin was never one for letting life pass you by, so he never let an opportunity to have fun or take a chance slip away. Bolin's whole life story was about taking chances. He took a chance at becoming a pro-bender. He took a chance at getting captured by Equalists. He took a chance at asking Korra out. He took a chance at coming with her on this wild ride. And maybe, just maybe, it was getting a little too wild for even him.

And of course she couldn't forget about the one firebender boy who drove her crazy; and not like she liked him. Mako was arrogant, closed up, and harsh. He never failed to find a way to get under Korra's skin and he often used that to his advantage. He accused her of a lot of things, thought being the Avatar was just some big title for her, and the one Korra hated the most, he underestimated her. And Korra couldn't help feeling something for that, sarcastic, irking, cool guy. He interested her because he was mysterious, he knew where she was coming from in many of her past situations, and he's been there through all the hard times. Korra didn't care if he didn't have feelings for her, she didn't care if he chose Asami over her. She _cared_ about him staying alive long enough for the rest of their future to play out. She had been dreaming of his death more than any of the others; she just couldn't shake that image. The image of him being electrocuted to the bone, and being laid in front of Amon when he awoke. Mako's eyes would stay shut, refusing to look into the murderous eyes in front of him, until he felt the sudden pull of his bending being ripped right out of his soul. Mako's eyes would stay open as he fell to the ground, motionless. Because he wouldn't tell where she was or where she was hiding, Amon ordered his lieutenant to threaten him to death until he talked, only it wasn't a threat in the long run.

Korra then felt firm hands shaking her when she was awakened late at night. She gasped when she finally opened her eyes and she noticed she was crying. She looked up to see warm amber eyes greeting her ice blue, but not the amber eyes she thought they were. "Korra, thank goodness!" She felt him pull her into a tight embrace.

"Iroh," She gasped for breath still, and wrapped her arms around him too.

"What happened? I just came in to see if you were awake and you were weeping in your sleep, I had to wake you immediately." Iroh stopped when he noticed Korra was still shaking. He put a hand on her knee, and looked her in the eye. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra gasped for breath once more as she looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She let out a sob and collapsed into Iroh's arms. "I-I dreamt of what Amon will do if we don't win," She cried. "Every single person who was ever close to me had their souls immediately broken and a part of them just ripped out of them and away by force. How can I go to fight those airplanes with that all on my mind?" She asked him.

Iroh pulled her out in front of him so he could see her face. "Korra," He said, "I've known you since you were just six years old. Do you really think you can fool me like that? Not just anything makes our tough as nails Avatar cry, let alone in her sleep." Korra gave him a confused look. "What else was in your dream that has you so terrified?"

Korra sniffed. "I...I saw them dying." She finally answered. "I saw them all dying! Everyone, everyone I've ever know and loved! They all sacrificed so much just for me..." She was sobbing uncontrollably now, not caring if anyone else heard. She didn't care if she was the Avatar and she was supposed to be strong at times like this, sometimes things got even a little overwhelming for them, including Korra. Right now, she felt so much at ease with her emotions finally leaking out, and she felt comfortable with Iroh being the one there to witness it. He didn't mind if they were in the middle of a war or that he could die today, all he cared was that his soldiers, or friends more like it, were safe and ready enough to finally take their victory. "Most of all, I saw _him_ dying. And it was all just to protect me, h-he refused to tell them where I was hiding and so they killed him and everyone else...even you." Korra whispered as her voice began to crack.

Iroh nodded. "I understand how horrifying that can be," He told her. "Because I have dreams like those all the time when we're at war. I'm so afraid my worst nightmares will become my reality when I should really focus on what would happen if my greatest dreams came true," He smiled at her. "But you're right on many levels. This is the real world, and people will get hurt, but we can never remember those people in vain when they're gone, because I know I wouldn't like to look down from the Spirit World and see my mother and father weeping about my death and complaining on how stupid I was to join the United Forces without a second heir at the same time," Korra laughed as he did a quick impression of his mother's voice as she scolded him from below the Heavens. "What I'm trying to say, Korra, is don't dwell on the "what ifs" the whole time. Only _you _can create your outcome."

Korra smiled as her eyes filled up with tears, but not with sorrow this time. "Thank you," Is all she could choke out before he grabbed her in a night embrace again.

…

No one had spoken of Korra's sudden meltdown that night, even though almost all of them knew about it. Bolin had woken up to go get some water early before dawn and followed the sound of soft weeping to find Korra tossing and turning furiously in her sleep. He then ran to wake his brother and Asami rushed them to the scene to attempting to get their help to comfort her, but by the time they made it Iroh had already beat them there, so they decided to sit silently and listen to their conversation. Mako narrowed his eyes as Korra practically latched onto him and told him everything like he was her therapist. He should've been the one comforting Korra then, holding her and telling her it was all going to be alright, But...maybe that was the problem. Korra wasn't a child, she couldn't just be told everything was going to be alright and be expected to believe it. Because she knew it wasn't just going to be ok, nothing was ever that easy. But still, Mako knew where she was coming from. Of course he hasn't had dreams like Korra has before, but he knew better than the General did, childhood friend of not. For Spirit's Sake, he was the one who went off to play Mr. Grunt in the big, bad army in the first place! He left Korra, and now he's just coming back when she needs a shoulder to cry on. Typical.

Mako stopped when he noticed what he was doing. This wasn't right. Didn't his self decide he _did not _feel anything if Korra and Iroh were close friends? Or that he could have his arms around her in the middle of the night? Or she could be burying her face into his shoulder looking for comfort, not that firebending, army fighting, good for nothing General who didn't give a-stop! Mako shook his head vigorously. What was he doing? He didn't care if Iroh was here, or if he knew Korra. They were in the middle of a war! He didn't have time to waist his energy dwelling on something so stupid.

But Mako snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone sit beside him. He turned his head to see Bolin next to him, his gaze focused on the ground. "Whoa," Is all he said.

"I know." Mako replied. The two brothers just sat there, staring down the ground in comfortable silence instead of at each other for quite sometime. Mako felt like just telling his brother how he was feeling, wondering maybe if he could tell what his emotions meant since he was much more experienced with dating and relationships than he was. Ok, maybe not relationship per say, because the longest term he's had with a girl was a little over two weeks, but he still knew more about the way women minds work than he did. But then again, what was there to figure out? Mako was fine with Iroh being here and him being around Korra, no doubt about it. He was just tired and nervous about the mission in the morning, that's all.

"Bro," Bolin interrupted. He nudged him in the ribs.

"W-What?" Mako asked him, turning his head towards his brother.

"You were zoned out there for a second, it's like you couldn't hear a word I was saying," Bolin told him. "But anyway, all I said was Korra really took it hard back there."

"Yeah," Mako frowned and looked away, closing his eyes. "She did."

"Do...do you think she's ok?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Bo, it's Korra. Of course she's ok."

"But she just looked so scared in there...and her dreams..." Bolin hesitated and shook his head. "Do you think they're true?"

"You asked me the same question when you thought giant gummy bears were coming to eat your socks when you were seven," Mako said. "Bolin, there's no way I'm going to let anything happen to you out there, and I'm sure Korra won't either." Mako craned his neck to try and look him in the eye, but Bolin kept them shut. Mako sighed as he realized he wasn't getting through to him. He's not that goofy little seven year old anymore that believed in the Boogie Man; he couldn't just be told everything would be alright either. Because this was definitely wasn't. Korra was letting all the pressure and weight crush her and she just couldn't take it anymore. But Korra and "give up" didn't go in the same sentence, did it? That's because she's Avatar Korra, the girl who's as strong as a Komodo Rhino and as stubborn as a sitting Platypus Bear, and that wasn't a matter of opinion. Mako absolutely refused to believe that Korra would let this take her out, it just wasn't right. "Come on, you know Korra. She's strong and brave and bold; she can do anything. There's no way she'd let something like this beat her." He reassured.

"Except she did, didn't she?" Someone said behind them. The two boys whipped around to see Asami leaned against the doorway, her foot resting against the wall. Her gaze was set on the floor, her face with an emotionless expression. "Korra did let Amon beat her."

"Of course she didn't, we haven't even fought Amon yet." Mako reminded her.

"Yeah well if we did, we'd all be cold dead on the floor because Korra couldn't pull her "strong, brave, bold" self together." Asami snapped back.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Mako demanded, standing up so he could face her.

"I'm not playing any game, Mako, I'm fighting in the middle of a war, just like you should be instead of having your head stuck in the clouds." She spat.

Mako groaned. "What is your deal? You've been acting like you're in the pessimist fog ever since we brought Korra home!"

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist. And what's real is Korra's bringing us down. I don't know about you, Mako, but I actually prefer staying alive."

'How can you say that? After all Korra's done for you. She's given you food, a place to stay, and an actual family when your perfect little life fell apart and you had nowhere else to go!"

"Um...guys?" Bolin said softly to get their attention.

"Don't you _dare _bring my father into this!" Asami hissed. "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point? What exactly is it that you want me to say, Asami? That Korra is a nervous wreck? That she's finally lost it? Or oh, I know! That she's going to let Hiroshi drive a forklift over her so she can be put out of her misery!"

"Shut up, Mako! You know that's not what I meant!" Asami shouted back.

"You guys, I'm serious-" Bolin tried again, his eyes widening.

"You might as well have. You know what, Asami? You're right. Korra's finally cracked. She can't protect us or anyone else because she's too much of a basket case for anyone to go near her!" Mako shouted.

"Mako, dude, you really need to-"

"So why don't you go rub it in, huh? Why not tell her that we don't trust Korra, the Avatar, to do her job? Because she said herself she failed, why not agree with her right? Go tell her, Asami, that we think Korra's going to go out there and totally lose it while we're fighting for our lives, and she's going to let us get captured. Of course knowing where we stand in all this, we're going to do everything we can to protect her," Mako's neck muscles strained as his voice got louder and louder until his temper lead to the final blow. "_And she's going to get us all KILLED!" He roared._

"Mako!" Bolin yelled at him. "What!" He heard his brother yell at him, but Bolin's expression was still hard and he wasn't backing down. He stayed silent, but pointed his finger past Mako.

Asami was the first to turn around, and all the color immediately drowned from her face as is she'd seen a ghost. Her gaze quickly fell to the floor. Mako whipped around and he could've sworn his heart stopped. _Oh Spirits. _"K-Korra?" He choked out, trying to swallow the large lump in his throat.

"Well it's nice to know you all believe in me," She said flatly, her face hard and obviously upset.

Mako sighed. "Korra," He started.

"Don't Mako!" She snapped. "Now I know who I can really count in all this." She said. "Sorry I'm such a let down."

She turned to leave, but Mako grabbed her by the arm. "Korra wait! I didn't mean-"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, ripping his hand off her furiously. "I'm too much of a basket case to be around, remember?" And with that she walked out of the room, steaming and trying her very best to mask her emotions once more.

. . .

As everyone got geared up and ready to go take down the air crafts, Korra tried to settle the knots in her stomach. She had to tell them sooner or later, but she just didn't expect it to be this hard. It would've been easy if she hadn't heard Mako and Asami screaming about how she was such a huge failure and they were going to die because of her. Korra mentally kicked herself over and over for letting her guard down abut her feelings. She knew she should've been quieter and just pushed the tears away like any other Avatar would do.

Korra wondered if Avatar Aang ever felt this way. He had it way harder that she did it seemed, but Korra was raised in an igloo for her whole life, she'd hardly ever seen the outside world until a few months ago, so how could she handle this with the same confidence Aang had gained over time? He took out Yakone as easy as she took out pro-benders in the tournament, and he was a serious, deadly threat! Aang could handle Amon easily without all the trouble and disruption she was causing, and that's what bothered Korra the most. Maybe she wasn't the strongest bender like Roku was, and maybe she wasn't as decisive as Kyoshi was, but Spirits help her, they were still a part of her and she'd have to try. The one thing Korra was the best as was never standing down, and she's not going to start now.

"Wait," She called before everyone started to load up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you today."

"What?" Mako asked.

"Korra, if this is about what we said earlier, I want you to know that it wasn't true and were all just tired and worried and you have our full support on this, and-"

"No Asami, it's fine. I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra cut her off.

Iroh stepped forward. "That's not a good plan, we need to stick _together_." He stated.

"I'm not waiting for Amon to hunt me down. It's time to end this!" She replied firmly. "On _my _terms."

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone, I won't have you going unprotected." Iroh told her.

"She won't be," Mako said. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that." Korra answered to him as he walked to stand next to her.

"Yes, I do."

Iroh sighed. "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instincts, then so will I." He smiled. "Alright, Baby Avatar." Korra smiled back and left to go put on her Equalist uniform.

Mako didn't have much to do, so he had gotten ready fairly quickly and started on his good byes first. He hugged his brother tightly before anyone else. "Love ya, Little Bro."

"Love ya back, Bib Bro." And that was enough to send Gommu into tears.

"Korra," Bolin said to her. "Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

"I will." She replied before hugging him. "If you're going into the mountains, you should take Naga." She then petted and squeezed her Polar Bear Dog close to her. "Take care of Bolin for me." She mumbled before Naga licked Bolin's cheek.

"Asami," Mako said as she turned around. "I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

"I care about you, too." She answered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"Korra," Iroh said to her. "I need you to know that you are amazing no matter what anyone ever says, regardless."

Korra sighed. "You heard, huh?" She frowned.

Iroh said nothing, and just pulled her into a tight embrace. "Promise me you'll just be careful."

"Only is you promise me you'll do the same." The two smiled at each other and Iroh hopped onto Naga as Korra walked back to Mako. They started on their separate ways, and Korra could only hope it wasn't for good.

. . .

The journey to Air Temple Island was a very awkward one, needless to say. Korra was bending their air bubble around them through the water as they walked across the bottom on the ocean. Mako fiddled with his thumbs as she walked in the middle if their surrounding formation, her face hard unreadable. He tried several times to say something, but quickly shut his mouth, remembering he had no way of getting words to come out, let alone the right ones. He tried rehearsing it in his head, but that only caused Korra to raise her eye brow and ask if they were running out of oxygen. Mako sighed as he finally decided he would just wing it. "Korra," He started out, "I want you to know that I-"

"We're here!" She exclaimed, cutting him off. "We'll be reaching the surface and jumping into the rocks in a second." Mako sighed again and nodded. She helped him with entering the surface air, considering you could get pretty light headed coming into so much fresh air again. They made their way up to the entrance of the island and put their masks on before they were ever seen. "There's Amon!" Korra said.

"We need to get to the tower," Mako replied. "And, when he returns..."

"We ambush him." Korra finished. As the two walked up to the steps toward the tower, they were caught off guard by the chi-blocker who was patrolling the area...who had also happened to be Amon's lieutenant.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Korra and Mako both whipped around quickly. "Uh...we were just transferred." Mako stuttered.

"Well you're getting transferred again; Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?"

"The rally." The Lieutenant replied. "You should've been briefed about this."

"We'll be there, sir." Korra said, saluting him as he turned away. "I know another way in." She whispered to Mako, and they side-stepped further down the path while they waited for the Lieutenant's image to start to fade.

Korra looked around at her surroundings before opening an old wooden door in the wall of the temple tower, allowing Mako and herself inside. "Uh...Korra?" He asked her as they made their way through the temple.

"What Mako?"

"About what you heard earlier..." Mako looked away from her gaze, not wanting to make eye contact.

He could see Korra stiffen from the corner of his eye. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I just want you to know that I-"

"Do you _really _think this is a good time to be reminded me of what a nut job you guys think I am?" Korra snarled as she directed him towards the attic. "If your answer is yes, I don't want to hear about it!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Mako protested.

"Then what did you mean, Mako? I messed, ok! Is that what you wanted to hear? I let my guard down for a few short minutes, and I didn't even know I did half the time because I was _asleep _for Spirit's sake!" Korra almost screamed. "Apparently that's a crime, because I just have to be so invincible! You know what's funny though, Mako? Is that I've seen you, Asami, Bolin, and even Tenzin break down at some point in time, several times if I might add, and it's totally fine, you just end up getting your own pity party and the extra attention!" She glared at him. "But when _I_ have a problem, all you guys immediately think I'm some psycho who can't pull herself up off the floor one measly minute! I mean, who do you think I am? A freaking _tearbender?!" _Mako gasped as he held the attic door open for her. "Are you even _listening _to me, Mako? Ugh, doesn't surprise me! You don't care about anyone but you stupid, firebending self!" Korra poked her finger to chest hard as her eyes narrowed into ice blue slits. "Well I have news for you, Mr. Hat Trick," She hissed. "The Avatar isn't afraid of _anyone of anything!" _

"Uh...looks like we're not alone up here..." Mako told her, nodding his head over to the right.

Korra turned around and let out a gasp of her own. "Tarrlok?" She asked.

"I don't suppose you;re here to rescue me?" He answered her from his metal cage.

"We had no idea you were here, are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra wondered.

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok said.

"And what makes you so special?" Korra snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm Amon's brother."

. . .

Bolin sighed as the uncomfortable silence came over the three once again. He'd been trying to come up with a topic for them to talk about so it wouldn't be so awkward and depressing like it was now. General Iroh kept a straight, unreadable face and didn't make a sound the whole way there, while behind him Asami fiddled with her gloves and nervously twiddled her thumbs, letting out a distressed sigh ever once in awhile. Bolin was tired, as they all were, but he was still Bolin and that meant he never got tired of talking, but when someone actually _wouldn't _talk to him, he just didn't feel right. His eyes felt as heavy as cinder blocks, his bottom hurt my riding on the saddle all day, and frankly, he wasn't in the mood for their little worry rampages. "So, General," He stated aloud. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, _fun. _You know, that thing that puts a smile on your cold, glaring face, softens your harsh, unapproachable demeanor, and makes people like you a lot less scary all together!" Bolin cried, growing slightly distressed. He sighed. "Fun."

"Well normally I would answer your question without hesitation, but considering I haven't been able to do anything really enjoyable lately, I haven't really had what you call "fun" in years." Iroh told him.

Bolin's head shot up. "What! You mean to tell me you haven't had _fun _in over _seven _years?!" He shouted from his shocked state.

"I-I didn't say that many exactly..." Iroh's gaze fell downward.

"Dude, five days is an entire life time for guys our age, any amount of years is an eternity!" Bolin cried. "We are so having a guys' night after all this stuff with Amon and staying alive blows over."

"But I haven't in so long..."

"Well then what _did _you like to do, back in the good ole days?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't _that _long ago, I'm only twenty one, thank you. But I'm not sure, I guess I'm open to anything that's rational." He said.

Bolin smiled brightly. "Great! Then it's settled! We're all going on a dude's night out when we get back to the temple!"

"Uh, don't mean to interrupt your guys' bromance, but I think we might be here." Asami stated, pointing down the side of the mountain.

Iroh slid down Naga's side and walked over to the slight cliff they were coming across, and smiled. "Looks like we're found out secret Air Field." He said, motioning for them to follow him. "Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those run ways. We can't let those air-crafts take off."

"Ay ay Captain! Oh, General, General!" Bolin saluted him and corrected himself. "Alright, you guys wait here until we get back, ok." Bolin called back to Naga and Pabu before running to catch up, but they started after him. "Nuh uh, stay." He commanded, causing Naga to whimper and plop back down.

As the three approached the bottom of the hill, they came across large metal fence posts sticking up out of the ground, towering over them. "Why would there be no fence posts, but no fence?" Asami wondered aloud.

All the sudden, a huge bolt of electricity surged through their bodies as they tried to walk past them. They all fell into the snow, motionless with a "thump". "Awww, why does saving the world have to be so hard!" Bolin whined.

. . .

Korra sighed as Mako opened the doors into a section in the arena, where the Equalist Victory Rally was being held. After a long, slightly depressing, discussion with Tarrlok at the Temple, they had learned Amon's true identity. He was from the Northern Water Tribe. His father was Yakone. And he wasn't just a waterbender, but a skilled bloodbender with amazing power. He somehow manages to use him bloodbending to take other's bending away...and there was no physically possible way to beat him. But that's when they came up with their plan. They were going to expose who Amon really is in front of all his followers, at this rally of course. Korra felt the air get caught in her throat as Amon was elevated up onto the stage, and the crowd cheered loudly. "Thank you all for joining me on this historical occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to Equalize the world."

"That's a lie, Amon." Korra called up from her current position in an old nosebleed section. Her and Mako then ripped off their masks, revealing their true identities. "Or should I call you Noatak?" She could almost feel his fist clenching from down below her. "Amon has been lying to you, the Spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away, he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" She shouted, hearing many gasps and whispers from the crowd.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." He called up to her.

"You're family wasn't killed by a firebender, his father was Yakone. And his brother, is Councilmen Tarrlok."

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon then untied his mask from back of his head and slowly peeled it away from his face immediately putting his audience into shock. There was a large mangled scar running all the way across Amon's face, having an almost permanent glare stamped on his expression. "_This _is what a firebender did to me." He announced.

"What?" Korra wondered aloud, far beyond confused. She heard many threats and complaints from the crowd, and she soon began to panic. "I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!" She cried. "They don't believe me! It didn't work." She said to Mako.

"We said what we had to, let's get out of here." He told her, getting into a stance as chi-blockers started to surround them.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Korra then turned to see four poles rising up out of the stage, and couldn't believe who was chained to them. Tenzin and the kids.

She could see Tenzin franticly looking over at his children, seeing Meelo's terrified, wide eyes, Ikki not even daring to look up, and Jinora so still, he wondered if she was still fully there or not. She wasn't going to struggle because she knew there was no point anymore, she wasn't going to continue trying. She was done, and so were they. "No. They got away. We saw them get away!" Korra cried.

"Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending forever." Amon stated.

"Amon, let them go!" Korra pleaded.

"You're welcome to come down here and try and stop me Avatar." He told her.

"He's trying to bait you," Mako said, grabbing Korra's arm.

"I don't care! We have to save them!" She answered.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." With that, Amon started on his way over to Tenzin and the kids, until Mako sent a a strike of lightening down at him. He and Korra then used their firebending to push them against the air as they ran across the side of the wall and jumping down onto the stage, taking out chi-blockers in the process.

As Mako fought them, Korra quickly ran over and started burning off the chains Tenzin and the kids had on. "Where are Pema and the baby?" She asked.

"Imprisoned." He answered, after she took of the handkerchief from his mouth.

"Beifong?"

"I don't know." As soon as Korra finished burning off all his chains, he hastily jumped into action with Mako, and began attacking.

"Follow me, kids!" Korra instructed, leading them out behind the stage and into the corridors. "Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion." She told Tenzin.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." He commanded.

"PRISON BREAK!" Meelo shouted, pumping his hands up high in the air, before running off with his sisters and father.

But all the sudden, Amon came through the door entering the hallway, and Korra sent fire blasts to the floor to stall him while Mako took the lead in running ahead. They quickly hid in the supply room, and Amon slammed the door open after them, calmly walking in and searching for them quietly. Korra only played he wouldn't find her under the tables, but she could see his feet only a few inches away from hers. He kept walking, but then stopped, looking from side to side as a bead of sweat trailed down Korra's face. She let out a breath she had been holding in when he walked away, but that could've been her greatest mistake. She screamed as he pulled her out from under the table with his bloodbending technique, lifting her above ground and manipulating her blood stream.

Mako sent many furious fire blasts at him from behind. "Let her go!" He demanded, only to have Amon push past his firebending and control him as well. He slammed them both to the ground and forced Mako to lay down and watch him make Korra kneel in front of him. "No!" She screamed as he put his hand on her neck.

"Korra!" Make cried in horror.

She gasped as Amon put his finger to her forehead, her eyes jerking around for any unfamiliar feeling. She let out one last breath before letting her body fall motionless to the ground, her eyes dead and her muscles limp. "I told you I would destroy you."

. . .

Iroh was slightly panicked as he blasted himself into the air using his firebending to push his feet and fists. He grabbed onto the current airplane that he was chasing, and managed to reach the pilot, throwing him off the side of the plane and taking his seat as his own. Iroh switched the gears, causing him to go even faster and cast his course downwards. He tried his best to take control of the metal stick that steered the plane that was located between his legs, but he struggled to get it going to i=the right direction, jerking himself between the left and the right. He finally got out of the two cliffs that were keeping him enclosed and followed the other airplanes in their course to Republic City. Iroh smirked. "Doesn't know how to fly an airplane. Does it anyway. I am one hell of a General, United Forces."

Iroh followed the aircrafts until the skyscrapers of the city were visible, and he began sending bolts of lightening at the metal contraptions, sending them crashing down into others, leaving only two left. One of the planes in front of Iroh sent an Equalist rope that got caught in his propeller, and he immediately jumped out with a shout as his airplane was blown into pieces, Iroh fell through the sky until he used his firebending yet again to power his feet and fists through the air, rocketing him down onto the airplane that attacked him, shooting a fire blast at the second airplane in front of them. Iroh rolled across the surface of the plane and kicked the pilot out, only to have another bomb dropped onto his engine and set it ablaze. He kept wavering at steering until the plane above him threatened to drop several more bombs on top of him, but he sent a fire hit up to blow up the pilots plane before he was able to.

Iroh sighed as he was forced to jump out of his plane, again. He leaped out to grab an Equalist flag that was being hung on Avatar Aang's staff on his statue, and the plane headed right for Amon's mask. The plane exploded against the mask, causing it to shake and soon fall off, revealing Aang's much missed demeanor once again. Iroh smiled up at the past Avatar's face. "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." He thanked. Iroh looked up to his left to see the golden shine of the arena and was suddenly hit with a wave of realization. Korra was still in there. He looked down from his current position, seeing nothing but the water below him. Iroh sighed. "The things I do for this Avatar," He said to himself before grasping his nose and letting go of the flag, splashing into the cool, blue bay.

. . .

"Mom!" Ikki cried, running down the long hallway of cells with other various prisoners locked inside. Once Tenzin picked up his pace when he saw her bright orange and yellow robes, his children jumped with excitement. "Are your alright?" Tenzin asked her, opening her cell.

"I'm fine," Pema replied.

"And Rohan?"

"He's ok too," She said, looking down and the bundle in her arms, making sure he was safely wrapped in his blankets. "But we need to get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." Tenzin said, putting his arm around his wife and starting off towards the exit.

"Wait!" Jinora shouted, before they all turned around to look at her. "What about Lin?"

"Jinora, we don't have time for that. Right now we need to focus on getting you children and your mother out of here," Tenzin told her.

"Yes, we do have time for it. And what about all these other prisoners? We need to free them!"

"I will not allow us to stay her any longer, the baby's safety is at risk." Tenzin answered sternly.

"Fine, then let me stay and look for Lin!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind?" Tenzin shouted.

"I'm beginning to think you don't remember the true meaning of being an Air Nomad anymore," Jinora told him, causing her father to turn red with impatience. "It's about freedom, and these people certainly free. We have a chance to help them, and you may not wan to take it for your own reasons, but that doesn't mean I don't have to," She said.

"Jinora, there is no way I'm leaving you here, in an arena full of Equalists who want to have you _killed, _for even one measly minute! You are coming home with your mother, siblings and I." He commanded.

"I'm so sorry, daddy, but you just have to be able to trust me on this." Jinora said, before running off to the beginning of the hallway of cells on her own.

"Jinora!" Tenzin called, starting after to her. Suddenly, he felt a hand hold him back.

"Tenzin, she's right," Pema told him, much to his surprise. "She's right, we need to trust her."

Tenzin's face dropped and he looked off into the direction his daughter had run off to. _Please Spirits, keep her safe. _"I do." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

. . .

Jinora panted as she ran down the extremely long corridor of cells and that Amon kept his victims in. What kinda of prisons don't have locks on the cells? How in the name of Kyoshi is she supposed to free all these people if there's no key, let alone no key hole! When Jinora came to the end of the hallway, she looked around franticly for something, anything, that could help her get them out. These cells weren't like anything the ones her mother was held hostage in, it was if there was no possible way to get in or out of them. She came across one cell a few feet away from her and blasted it with a gust of air, gaining no response. She sent more powerful blast, but again, nothing happened. Becoming a little distressed, Jinora blew the biggest air blast that she had in her at the moment, causing nothing but her hair to fly everywhere.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" She cried, sliding her back down the wall. "Dad was right, I can't do this." She whispered to herself, before burying her face in her hands.

But all the sudden, Jinora felt a slight breeze dance across her small, balled up figure, and she had just enough courage to touch her, and then it took a slight turn to the left, causing her to look behind her. And then she saw it. A huge, metal lever was sticking out of the wall, next to a podium with many different buttons and switches in a small, open back room. Jinora let out a sigh of relief and ran over to it. "Out of all the other electrical inventions Amon has control, and I didn't think of automatic doors?" She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that. Jinora took a quick glance at all the other buttons on the podium, but was fairly confused and just decided on her own plan. She wrapped her hands around the lever, ready to pull, and looked behind her one last time at all the prisoners. "Please be the right one!" She secretly pleaded.

Jinora then yanked down on the lever as hard as she could, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the outcome...but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing happened, not even one little. Jinora felt like crying, but she refused to let the tears fall. She leaned her back against the wall,and hit her head harder than she intended to. But all the sudden, the creak of metal doors filled her ears. Jinora's head shot up to see the multiple floors of cages and cells begin to open up, letting confused prisoners wonder out weakly. She laughed and jumped to her feet. "That's it! You're free, you're all free! You're no longer under the control of Amon, you can all finally go home! Go! Go!" She urged them, but not many moved. They all looked at her with confused expressions and weak eyes.

"Who are you kidding, kid?" One man in the front asked. "There's no reason for us to go home; we have nothing there. Amon took our bending."

Jinora's heart sank as she realized there easily must be over two hundred people just on this floor she was on, and Amon had gotten to all of them. "Y-You mean he got to all of you?" They nodded. Jinora gasped, trying to cover up her shocked expression with her hand. How heartless and cold could a man be to take away something so near and dear to someone like that? It...it wasn't even human. "But...but that doesn't mean you don't still have a life back home. You all have so much still open for you, you could all start your lives over again if you wanted to! Of course there must be some new changes in your daily lives, but that's all a working progress for everyone, right? And what about your families? You all have people who love you back home, you can't just leave them!" Jinora sighed when she saw she wasn't getting through to them at all. "Look, I know this must be not only hard, but it seems impossible. I was up on a stage with that monster, put on display like my family's sorrow was the main event that people drained pleasure from. I know how terrifying it can feel. I know how horrible it feels to have a piece of you ripped away like it's nothing. And I may not of had my bending taken away, but you can swear to Avatar Aang that _I know _how lost you can feel when you lose that rock that keeps you on the ground. But that doesn't mean you can just give up everything and leave everyone else out there to fend for themselves.

"There's a whole world at sake, and you know how it felt when Amon did that to you," Jinora told them. "Do you really want other people to go through that pain? Can you honestly say you don't care about anyone else's well being but your own?" She asked. "Are you _really _that spineless and willing to let Amon win?"

No one responded, or even moved. They still only started at her with beaten eyes. The man in front, however, constantly shifted in his position. "You know what?" He called to his fellow prisoners. "The kids right! We don't need bending to live, especially when there are families at risk," He said. "The Equalists made it this far without bending, so why can't we? We have to stand up for our fellow benders around the world, we can't let Amon win this way! We need to put up a fight, benders or not, we have a world to protect! Who's with me?"

"Yes!" The crowd yelled.

Jinora smiled as the prisoners started to rise up, and gain rheir confidence back. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she felt a small tinge of pride that they were put back on their feet thanks to her. She looked to the man who had gotten them to come out of their shells and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said softly.

"No, thank you, kid." He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and beaming down at her. "Let's take back our city! Together!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" The prisoners cheered back. They then all started pooling out of the room, but all the sudden a single chi-blocker and pushed through the crowd to get to the front. "What's going on here?" He demanded. His eyes fell on Jinora, who was frozen with fear. "Hey you! You kid right there!" He pointed to her and he chuckled in a raspy voice. "Oh, you're gonna be a lot of trouble, sweetheart." He growled, reaching out with his glove to electrocute her. Jinora gasped, and back away as fast as she could until her back hit the wall and her heart was running a mile minute.

The chi-blocker jabbed his hand towards her, but only to have it stopped by someone behind him. He turned around to see a women grasping his arm in a death grip, glaring hard at him. "You touch her, and you're gonna lose that arm." She told him, before bending at his elbow and slamming him into the metal cell, knocking him unconscious. The women then looked up at Jinora.

"Lin," She gasped. She threw her arms around her waist and held on tight.

Lin returned the hug and pulled her out enough to see her face. "We can catch up later, right now we need to get you out of here." She said. Jinora nodded, and the two set off out the hallway, but before they left, Jinora could've sworn she saw a shadow beaming back at her. She smiled to herself. "Thank you, Aang."

. . .

"Finally," Amon said, towering over Korra as she crawled weakly towards him, Mako still struggling on the floor. "You are powerless."

"Amon," He lieutenant called out from the doorway. "Everything the Avatar said...is true isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." He took off his mask and smashed his foot. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" He yelled, taking out his bow staffs and running to attack him. But Amon then turned around and lifted him into the air with his bending. "You've served me well, lieutenant." Amon told him, before smashing him against the wall and causing many wooden planks to fall on him.

Amon then turned back to Korra, who was now trying her best to gather enough strength to get up. He was about to bloodbend her body even more, to try and tear her limbs apart. But all the sudden, he was hit with a lightening bolt out of nowhere, coming from Mako's sudden break through of his grip. This, however, sent Amon flying across the room and hit him against the hard, cold wall. Mako sent two fire blasts over the wooden planks that were behind him, causing it to trap him under it for few minutes. Mako quickly picked Korra up and began running down the corridors of the arena, trying to find an exit. "Mako," Korra said softly. "My bending..."

"Everything will be alright, we just need to get out of here!" He replied, panting hard. But Mako dropped Korra when he felt the pull of Amon's bloodbending grip grab him once more. She skidded across the floor as Mako was hit against the floor and ceiling, and both of the walls surrounding them,

"I'm impressed," He stated. "No one has ever gotten the better of me like that.  
He forced Mako to jerk his head up and kneel before him, Amon was electrocuted from behind. He fell to the ground hard, and Mako looked up to see who it was. "General Iroh?"

He stood there, still dripping wet from his hair, looking down at Amon with the Lieutenant's bow staffs in his hands. He smirked. "You really shouldn't leave these just laying around, you never know who might _come across them." _He said. Iroh held a hand out for Mako, which he gladly accepted. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine, Mako. But I don't think this is really-" Iroh was cut off by his own cry of pain as Amon lifted him up off the ground and started bending his limbs very far apart in every which way.

"Ah, Firelord Zuko's boy," He recalled. "You're descendants carry a long line of extremely powerful firebenders what a pity you won't be able to carry on your bloodline in the future." Iroh howled in pain and Korra finally realized Amon was bending his body and stopping his blood flow all together. She gasped and jumped to her feet. "No!" She yelled, throwing her fist forward. But she had a reaction she was never expecting. A blast if air had emerged from her hand and blew Amon back, causing Iroh to crash into floor. "That's impossible!" Amon cried.

"She's the Avatar, nothing is impossible." Iroh managed to choke out, a smug smile on his now, cut and bruised face.

"I can airbend?" She asked herself. "I can airbend!" She declared. She then sent more gusts of wind at Amon, pushing him back. He tried to grab her in a bloodbending grip, but she refused to give in. "No...you...don't!" She yelled, kicking her foot out and creating an air wave.

"No, Korra, wait!" Iroh shouted, but it was loo late. Korra had blown Amon out the window of the arena, and Iroh along with him.

"Iroh!" Korra screeched, running to the window in hope of a way to save him. What was she supposed to do now? Jump out after him? No, that'd be stupid because then they'd both break their necks...but she couldn't just let him fall either. Korra racked her brain for something, anything, to come to mind. It felt like it was all in slow motion, an eternity as she watched Iroh open his mouth as a yell escaped his lips, trying to find a way to help himself with the mere few seconds he had. "No!" Korra screamed, somehow managing to send an air blast to plummet him down to the ground, hoping to soften his fall enough. But it didn't. Korra could tell it barely helped when he heard a loud crack from even in her position so high in the window.

All the sudden, a huge funnel shot out up from the water, Amon being at the top of it. He whipped his head around, revealing his now smooth, flawless skin that was not burned or scarred at all. His eyes widened ad there were many gasps and shouts from the non-benders outside the arena. "He's a waterbender!"

"The scar was fake!"

"Is that our leader?"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!" Amon immediately panicked and dove into the water, quickly using his bending to carry him as fast as he could. Mako sent many fire blasts in attempt to hit him and stop him in his tracks, but he had no avail. Amon had gotten away. Again.

Korra held her injured abdomen tightly, but turned to Mako as he engulfed her in a much needed hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck almost ready to let go, and he would be ready for it when she did. But Korra was then hit with reality when she remembered what had happened only moments ago. She looked down to see Equalists crowding over Iroh, like buzzards crouching down to collect their prey. "Don't you touch him!" She yelled, blasting air down on them, causing the citizens to scurry like mice. Korra had Mako help her all the way down the stairs as quickly as possible, and she then hobbled over to Iroh and knelt down beside him, cradling his head and putting in her lap. "Iroh," She breathed, fairly close to letting tears fall.

Iroh groaned in pain and he opened his eyes slightly. "K-Korra..."

"Shh, don't worry, it's gonna be ok. Everything is going to be ok, I promise," She whispered to him. But for some strange reason to Korra, she just couldn't find it possible to believe herself enough to convince her own mind.

"I promise."

**You guys have no idea how long it took to write this thing! I'm so sorry it took forever though! School is starting back up for me tomorrow and it's back to heavy duty work again. :( I kinda wanna warn you guys that since school is gonna be so busy, it's going to be a little more difficult to update, but I promise I'll keep trying to not to be too long. This chapter was really fun, and I especially the parts with Jinora and Iroh. But the next chapter still consists of a little bit of the season final, but most of it's pieces added in there. Well I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think! Wish me luck at school ;)**

"**Let's knock some heads, they'll never know what hit 'em!" {Oh Korra, always such a go-getter ;)}**

**~Suki17**


	5. Lies and Recovery

Thank the Spirits Air Temple Island was in view. Korra and Mako had gently as possible, carried Iroh all the way to the boating docks where they stole a near by row boat and started towards the island. Korra had been trying her best to heal Iroh with the water that they had been exposed to, but her own injury of her lower abdomen prevented her from healing him fully, or correctly. So in fear of making anything worse, she stopped and tried to make him as comfortable as she could.

She was terrifried...it that wasn't obvious. Not only was Iroh severely hurt in places she didn't even know of, but Amon had stolen her bending right out from under her. What in the name of Kyoshi was she supposed to do now? She didn't even know where to turn, or where to go next. She couldn't figure out her next move for the life of her. But whatever happens, right now she couldn't afford to be weak. She had already made that mistake once, but this time is was different.

She didn't have to strong for anyone before, but now she did. She needed to be strong not just for Mako, but for Iroh too. Korra absolutely refused to let a single tear roll down her cheek until she knew for sure that Iroh would be alright.

Mako noticed Korra's current state, glancing up at her from the paddles every few seconds. "I don't think slouching like that is good for your stomach," He told her.

"Does it look like I care?" She muttered back, pulling her knees to her chest and wincing in pain as she did so.

"Told you so," Mako smirked.

Korra glared at him, but let her features soften when she realized there was no point fighting him anymore. She gazed deeply into the water as her relection rocked from side to side in the tide. She frowned at it, and splashed the water away from her. "I can't believe this happened," She said aloud.

Mako looked up at her and nodded. "Neither can I."

So many worries popped up in Mako's head at the moment, and he wished all of them would just leave him be. He wondered how Korra would cope with this. How she would manage without her normal routines. How this would effect their friendships. How much Tenzin is going to try and kill him when they get home. Have mercy, he didn't even know what was going to happen to Bolin and him. He knew they couldn't say on Air Temple Island forever, even though they'd love to. Eventually, they'd have to go back to work, but that lead to him thinking of another problem; what were going to happen to the Fire Ferrets?

But his thoughts were interrupted when Korra, almost flipping the boat, jumped at the sight of the island. "Look!" She cried, and Mako followed her gaze. "Tenzin's with everyone at the docks! There's Bolin and Asami! And is that _Lin?" _Mako took a deep breath before rowing a little harder so they could arrive faster, and maybe, just maybe, all his questions would he answered.

. . .

"Jinora!" Tenzin yelled from across the docks, running towards her. She smiled and ran towards him, jumping into his tight embrace when they were finally in reach. "Please tell me you're alright," He whispered, his voice extremely hoarse.

"I'm fine, daddy. I'm ok." She said, squeezing her father reassuringly.

Tenzin smiled down at her, tears in his eyes as he pulled away, stroking her face with his thumb. Then all the sudden, his smile turned into a look of shock and anger. "You are _never _doing that again, do you understand me. young lady? Amon would've caught you and taken your bending, or _worse. _Oh, I can't believe I actually let you go wandering around the arena on your own without my protection! There were so many risks that could've hurt you severely, Jinora! I might've never seen you again, never knowing what happened to my own daughter!"

He heard a chuckle from behind though. "Same old Tenzin, always the kind of guy to see the glass half empty." He spun around and his mouth dropped slightly. "Can't say I'm surprised, you've always had this paranoia thing about y-" She was cut off by Tenzin pulling her into a hug.

"Lin," He whispered, " You don't know how worried I was."

He wasn't letting go anytime soon, which left Lin feeling fairly uncomfortable. She hesitated, but hugged him back after a few seconds. "Don't start getting all sappy on me now, you know I don't handle that as well as others." She reminded him.

Tenzin laughed lightly. "Of course not." He replied. "How on earth did you get away?"

"Who knew mecitanks could float."

Tenzin immediately pulled her out from him. "You _what! _You let my daughter go near one of those metal death traps? How could you...Jinora!" He yelled, turning back to his daughter who now looked guiltily down at the ground.

"Relax Tenzin, we didn't do anything drastic. You shouldn't be disappointed in Jinora, you should be proud of her. Your daughter freed _three whole floors _of prisoners."

Tenzin's eyes went a bit wider as he turned back around. "You did?" He asked his daughter.

She smiled shyly and nodded her head. "But there were so many more I couldn't get to in time, and I didn't know the way around the arena. It was hard enough finding the exit. I know I couldn've done better, dad, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll try harder next time to make you-" She was cut off by her father pulling her into another tight embrace, leaning down on one knee to match her height.

"Aang would be so proud." He said. Jinora then hugged him back tightly, a smile placed on her lips.

. . .

"Tenzin!" He heard someone call behind him. He let go of Jinora and they both looked to see Korra waving her arms furiously while Mako tried to gently lift something out of a small row boat he couldn't quite make out...

"Korra!" He called back as he, along with everyone else, started running towards them. "Are you alright? What happened, are you hurt?" He asked, hugging her quickly and then carefully inspecting her well being.

"No time for Mr. Mom, Tenzin. We need help. _Now." _Korra told him, turning back towards Mako and revealing what he had been carrying.

He let out a gasp. "No," He whispered, taking Iroh in his own arms, but quickly pulled his hand away when he felt a warm, sticky substance cover the hand under his head. "What happened?" He demanded.

"He...he tried to save us, but..." Korra's voice began to trail off. "I...I..."

"But Amon got to him too," Mako finished for her, seeing as how she struggled.

"You mean...?" Tenzin's eyes widened.

"No, he still has his bending." Mako answered.

"Good." Tenzin reached out to pull Iroh's arm over his shoulder, an attempt to help him stand, but he let out a distressed hiss, he immediately stepped away. "Where is he hurt?"

"Um...we actually don't really know..."

"What? You didn't even think to check where he was wounded?"

"Well I didn't want to hurt him! It's kind of hard to heal everywhere and everything when you don't know what's broken!" Korra defended.

"You think he broke some of his bones?"

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm pretty sure we just established that!"

Tenzin sighed and rubbed his temples. 'What about you two? Did you get out safely?"

Korra's gaze suddenly fell down as his words echoed in her mind. "Mako had a close call, and he's fine." Is all she responded with.

"But?" Tenzin asked her. He raised an eye brow when Korra didn't bother to answer. His heart started to pump a little harder. "Korra?"

"_But," _She repeated. "I wasn't as lucky."

Tenzin was taken aback and he wore a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, Korra." He said, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Everyone expected Korra to then begin to cry, but she didn't let out a single sob. Her face didn't change, her figure didn't even shake. She just stayed the same. Exactly the same. And this worried Tenzin greatly. He didn't willingly let go, but he had to when Lin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but do you mind if I have a word with Korra?" She asked calmly.

Tenzin nodded. "Of course," He answered, letting Korra go and holding her out to Lin.

She took her by the arm and guided her a few feet away and then looked into her eyes. Lin could see many emotions swirling around in her ice blue orbs, but decided to subside the urge to state the fact that Korra was definitely not alright when she would only deny it and make the matters worse. She was scared. But relieved. She was terrified. Yet thrilled. Lin couldn't explain, but she then saw a small piece of herself in Korra as they stood there together, face to face. She was always tough on Korra, but that was just the Bei Fong pride that always filled her spirits.

But they were both one of the same now. They both were caught by Amon. They both didn't let their true emotions show because they had trained themselves not to. They both didn't know how to deal with their feelings. They _both_ could relate to the to how the other felt. And all both of them needed was someone to just be sympathetic. So they said nothing, and just brought each other into a tight, yet slightly uncomfortable hug. "I can't believe Amon got to you too." She said, as Korra's friends began to crowd around them.

"Hey! At least you unlocked your Airbending!" Bolin exclaimed, hoping to lighten the mood.

Everyone turned around and gave him a hard glare, signaling for him to shut up. "Bro, not the time." Mako told him.

"Right, right. I'll just stand over here, quietly," He put his hands over his mouth and whispered "In silence!"

"Um, you guys...General Princey over here is bleeding... _a lot." _Ikki said, poking his cheek bone.

Pema sighed. "Right. Jinora, can you please fly to the temple and get me a few towels please? And Tenzin, help me move him over under the tree, and be gentle!" She instructed. Iroh groaned as Tenzin and Pema carried him over and carefully placed him up barely against the tree. A few minutes later, Jinora came back down from the temple on her glider, towels and clothes in her grasp.

She handed them to her mother and Pema tried her best to decrease the amount of blood that was flooding out from Iroh's body, but soon her hands were stained and the towels were rather soaked. Tenzin put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get help soon. Just let him rest." Pema nodded and came to watch the horizon with her family. "You saved Republic City." He told Korra.

"But Amon got away." She replied. Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, and she held onto it with hers.

"Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki cried as the United Forces ship came around the corner.

Bumi stood proud and tall in his uniform on the top of the ship and grinned. "Waaaaaaaahooo!" He cried.

"Great. Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said to his dismay, which almost made Korra smile.

"Well isn't my baby brother!" He cried, jumping off the side of the ship and landing onto the docks. He ran up to Tenzin, grabbed him in a head lock, and began to run his knuckles onto his head vigorously.

Tenzin struggled to get away, but Bumi kept his grip tight. "Bumi, not in front of my children!" He grimaced.

Bumi immediately let go and looked around. "What! Where are my mini Aang's at?" He then darted towards the children, picking them up as they squealed with laughter. He threw them up in the air and brought them back down multiple times, to their delight.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at him, and let out a strangled sigh. "What is he doing here?" He asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"Well Iroh did say he called for the other forces," Lin said, "And _that's _the other forces."

Tenzin rubbed his temples once more and cleared his throat behind his brother, causing him to turn around. "I'm glad to see you've been reunited with my children, Bumi, but I believe we've got a fatal situation." He said firmly.

"Oh Tenzin, always such a stick in the mud! Live a little, baby brother! Come on, nothing could really be that bad-" But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what lied beyond his brother, under the tree. Bumi started walking towards it, not believing his eyes. "No."

"Bumi," Tenzin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He knew this must be hard for him, he was very close to Iron, practically taught him everything he knew when he first enlisted. Iroh was like his son. But seeing him lying there, soaked in his own blood couldn't help but make Bumi feel the sting in his eyes he hadn't felt for almost twenty years; his own tears. "I know this is hard for you, but Amon-"

"You mean to tell me Amon did this?" Bumi roared. "That monster! Look at what he's done!" He growled. "Tenzin, I should've been here! I knew I should've sped up our invasion, I felt it in my gut! And now look what's happened." He looked back at Iroh. "I let him down, I let Uncle Zuko down too," Bumi clenched his fists. "There has to be a way to help him. There has to be a way to fix this!"

"Pema already tried to get his bleeding to slow, but nothing worked. All of our healers were captured after we left."

"Well I can't just sit here and watch him die!" Bumi hissed, letting out a sharp breath. "That's it. I have to take him to the South Pole, it's the only way,"

"What? Are you crazy? That's almost a four day trip on Oogie, that's not possible! He'd be dead by then!"

"But not on my ship, Bumi answered. "Tenzin," He said, "I understand you've always been the rational one here, but can't you just _once _be supportive of whatever hope I have? Now there is no way in the name of Avatar Aang that I am going to just _sit _here and _watch _him suffer right in front of me when there's even the slightest chance someone out there could help him." He then started to pull Iroh over his shoulders and onto his back. "I'm sorry Tenzin, but I'm going with or without you."

Tenzin's face hardened, and he was about to say something to make matters worse, but the look in his brother's eyes made him do otherwise. "Bumi, you are one of the most insane, careless, self absorbed lunatics I have ever known my entire life," He snapped.

"Then I'm taking that as a no." He started towards the ship, but Tenzin put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"But," He said. "I'm proud to say you've actually used your head this once."

Bumi's expression suddenly turned into a wide grin. "Does this mean you're coming with me, baby brother?"

"On one condition," Tenzin told him. "Korra must get looked at as well. It maybe be possible this monstrosity Amon has created can be healed."

Bumi smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Tenzin." He said sincerely. Tenzin smiled back, and nodded at his brother. "Everyone on my ship!" He called out. "We're taking a little field trip."

. . .

Korra sighed as she plopped back down onto her bed for the umpteenth time that day, letting out an annoyed groan. She rubbed her eyes with her hands growing more and more exhausted by the minute. She couldn't take it; this was killing her. She wasn't allowed to see Iroh whatsoever, orders of General Bumi. Korra scoffed. _Stupid Master Katara and her stupid, bossy kids, _She mentally cursed. So Bumi, Tenzin's brother, got to be right by Iroh's side, who wasn't related to him in any possible way, got to be with him. How unfair was that?

Granted, Korra wasn't blood related to him either, and Bumi did know him since he was a kid, but still. She should be by his side! She fought with Iroh, she went with him through this battle, don't you think she deserves a little relief after all that's happened today? But no, Bumi had to play I'm-General-of-the-United-Forces-so-You-Better-Listen-to-Me card and there wasn't one measly thing Korra could do about it.

But she was the Avatar for Spirits Sake, her destiny and the Fire Prince's were intertwined before they were even born! She had a right to be in there! Right? Korra groaned and rolled over so she could scream into her pillow and hit it furiously.

She only stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked in a muffled voice, still face first in her pillow. "Are you Iroh?!"

"Uh...Not really," She heard from a low voice on the other side of the door.

Korra immediately got up and jumped off the bed, running to open the door. But she sighed when she realized who was on the other side. "Hey...Mako..."

"Good to see you, too." He said sarcastically. "Can I come in?"

Korra looked around her room and then back at him. She let out a sigh and opened the door wider. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled.

Mako nodded and walked through the doorway, leaving Korra to shut the door, but she kept her hand tight on the doorknob. She closed her eyes and refused to look back at him. "Wow," He said. "You really got quite the special treatment, huh? I mean, look at your room; your bed is huge and your bathroom"

"Why'd you lie to Tenzin, Mako?" Korra said, cutting him off abruptly.

Mako stopped and turned around to see her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," Korra rolled her eyes, spinning around to face him. "Of course you know what I'm talking about. Why did you tell Amon was the one who caused Iroh's injuries?"

"I was protecting you."

Korra snorted. 'Yeah right, we both know I don't need anyone to protect me." She snapped. "Tell me the real reason."

"That _was _the real reason." Mako told her, a little more sternly.

"I'm not stupid, Mako!" Korra cried. "So just tell me why you said Amon caused all this!"

"Because, you were stressed out enough, you didn't need him ragging on you for something that wasn't your fault!" He said, starting to raise his voice.

"But it _was_ my fault!"

"No it wasn't! That could happen to anyone, millions of people got their bending taken away, it's not a big deal!"

"How is that not a big deal? Ugh, why can't you just once understand me!"

"I do understand you, you just can't see the big picture here!" Mako shouted.

"Me? You're the one who doesn't even care that Iroh is injured, maybe even permanently, and _you're _telling _me _I don't get the big picture?" She laughed. "Yeah, real mature, City Boy. I knew you were happy this whole time."

"What! I never said that!" Mako yelled back.

"You didn't have to!" Korra snapped, crossing her arms and sitting down on her bed.

"Ugh! You come up with the stupidest things like this! Sometimes I don't even know what goes through that thick skulled head of yours!"

"You're right Mako, I am thick skulled, and proud of it. I may be stubborn, but at least I know how to tell the truth." Korra jabbed.

"How can you even say that! You're not as innocent as you think, Korra! You're lying to yourself by thinking what happened to Iroh was your fault!"

"But it is!" Korra screamed at him. Mako stumbled back at her sudden volume change. "Don't act so put together and play "tough guy", because it's really pathetic. I've been through enough today that to put up with your stupid little mind games, and I'm finished with it. I took on dozens of chi-blockers, saved the last Airbenders, drove off Amon, and I _still _got my bending taken away. You think I have enough in me to do this right now? Do you really feel you need to push me over the edge even more? All I want is some peace in this nightmare that I'm living in, so would you please just stop fighting with me and _leave me ALONE!" _Korra screamed. She then let her lathered breathes out, clutching her head and sliding her back down the wall.

Mako sighed and walked over to sit down next to her. He then regretted going so hard on her before. She had done enough today, and she still felt like she was living in hell. She's trapped, and she can't see to get out either. It was thrashing her from the inside out, and Mako couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time he was reminded. "Korra...you can't blame yourself for what happened to Iroh."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah? If it wasn't for me, he'd still be standing right now, piloting this ship. Not in the infirmary with idiot healers who don't know what they're doing."

"Korra," Mako said, "This is war. We were in the middle of fighting Amon, things like this were expected to happen to even us. Iroh knew what the risks were and he went to help us anyway. That was his decision, not ours."

"But Mako," Korra answered, "It was my fault he was there in the first place. He came to _my _rescue because _I _was being stupid. If only I'd listened to him int the first place and went with him, none of this would've happened."

"Yeah, and Amon would still be terrorizing people."

"But after all we've been through, everything he's done for me, I repay him by knocking him out a window and cracking his head open!" Korra's hands balled into tight fists to where her knuckles turned white.

Mako noticed this, and took her hands in his, forcing her to loosen her fingers. She sighed and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "Korra..." He started to say. her hand still in his. "You have enough to stress about. Just...please don't rip yourself up over something like this, especially for him." He whispered. And then they said nothing. All that filled the room was Korra's soft curses and Mako's attempt at comforting her.

. . .

"There she is!" Bumi called from the top of the ship, waving his arms rapidly.

Katara smiled and waved back, waiting for him to hop down when their ship docked. "It's good to see you Bumi." She said, bringing her son in for a hug.

"Mom," Bumi said seriously, causing Katara to pull away and look him in the eyes. "I need your help."

"What happened, Bumi?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Mom, it's not me..." He then turned around, motioning to who was being carried out of the ship on a stretcher.

Katara gasped. "Oh my," She said, placing her hand gently on Iroh's forehead. "How did this happen?"

"Amon..." Bumi's gaze fell downward.

"Please, master Katara," Korra pleaded. "Can you help him?"

Katara nodded. "Carry him into the healing hut, and I'll see what I can do. Make sure you don't bump him or carry him too fast, put him down as gently as possible." She instructed.

The soldiers nodded, and started off in the other direction, watching carefully where they stepped. Korra beamed at the waterbending master. "Thank you, Master Katara."

Katara smiled back at her. "Of course." Korra then threw her arms around her, to her surprise. Katara smiled to herself and hugged the young girl back, knowing what it meant. She then realized what Korra had lost, and felt a deep wave of sympathy wash over her. She had aknew understanding for the girl in front of her, but she had try and not let it show too much that she knew. "It'll all be alright." She whispered.

Korra pulled away and tried to fake a smile. "I hope so."

"Come along," Katara said. "Let's go inside." She held her hand out to Korra, who graciously took it, walking slowly with her master.

. . .

Have you ever had your heart beating so fast, and so hard, that it's all you could hear in your ears? Korra hated the constant _tha-thump, tha-thump _that filled her head, and the fact it wouldn't stop annoyed her greatly. She was sitting in the healing hut building, outside the healing room waiting eagerly. Korra repeatedly tapped her foot on the ground, matching the rhythm of her heart beat. She sighed as she received many attempted sympathetic looks, for she was the one who was taking this the hardest.

Korra looked around the room, examining the others who had come to accompany her in the wait for Iroh's results. Pema sat in the far corner cradling Rohan, trying her best to shield him from the sheer cold. The kids sat at the table, giggling and watching as Jinora showed them her grandfather's old marble trick and taught it to them, while Bolin smiled and sat with them. He made them laugh even harder when he shot a pebble at Jinora's marbles and sent them flying everywhere. The kids erupted with fits of giggles as her face turned bright red and she rushed to catch them all.

Bolin laughed, and unfortunately took Jinora's pink color as a blush, even though she was just obviously flustered. Behind them sat Mako and Asami sitting on the seats about a foot away from each other. Asami said nothing and did nothing, just looked down at the floor and only the floor, not making eye contact with anyone. Korra noticed the slight blush that creeped across her cheeks when Mako sat down next to her, and how he fidgeted with his scarf nervously as well, but she was too worried to care of feel jealous.

Her parents sat very close to her, Lin standing not too far behind. Katara had sent for them just before she had started healing Iroh. At first they were overjoyed to see their lovely daughter again, but terribly shocked when they were told her bending had been stolen. They desperately tried to comfort Korra by hugging her, rubbing her back, and trying to reassure her.

Korra knew they meant well, but she really wanted to be left alone at the moment, so instead of sitting on the sofa next to them, she sat hunched over in the corner, far away from everybody. Korra jumped when she felt a warm hand stroke hers with their thumb. She looked up to see her father smiling down at her. She tried to smile back, but it wasn't too convincing. "Hey my Little WaterBender," He said softly, "How ya holding up?"

"I'd be lying if I said ok," Korra sighed.

"I kinda figured." Her father smiled down at her and pulled a chair over. "Korra, I know you feel terrible for what happened to Iroh, but he's with Katara getting all fixed up now. The feeling of tragedy striking a loved one is unbearable, but this is Iroh's job; he's supposed to protect the people he cared about and honor his family name and nation. Everything happens for a reason, Korra, and maybe this specific injury will make Iroh realize that he needs to start taking it a bit less extreme."

His heart broke as he saw no tears begin to stream down his daughter's face. She was trying to be brave, but he could tell she was cracking. She refused to let any of her emotions show, keeping them all bottled up inside, and it was tearing her apart.

He wanted to just wrap his arms around her, and tell her everything would be alright, but he knew she was too old for that now, and she wouldn't believe him anyway. Korra let the silence between her and her father creep onto them for a few minutes to let his words sink into her system. She closed her eyes, fearing tears might fall. She wasn't ready to cry yet.

Not now. Not until she knew.

As if on cue, Katara slid the doors back open from her healing room and looked at her. "You may see him now," She said.

Korra exchanged a quick glance with Tenzin across the room and immediately jumped out of her seat, leaping for the door. Behind her Mako clenched his fists, only person noticing this being Lin. They soon all followed Korra's lead, and into the healing room. Korra let out a gasp when she saw Iroh at the table in the corner, laying motionless. "He isn't...?"

"He's only resting." Katara reassured her.

"My goodness, he's so much!" Senna brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled softly.

"He's definitely matured after all these years," Katara smiled. "Such a handsome young man."

"Mommy, is that the big Fire Man daddy was talking about?" Meelo asked, tugging on Pema's robe.

"Yes, Meelo," She cooed, "That's Iroh."

He then hopped up onto the edge of the table and stared at Iroh. "I thought he was one of the great heroes like Grandpa!" He pouted, pursing his lips and crossing her arms.

"He is a hero," Korra said from behind. "I probably owe him my life."

"Korra, stop being so dramatic!" Mako snapped.

"You know it's true, Mako! Don't act like you're the victim here!" Korra retorted.

"We _are _the victims! You got your _bending _taken away, Korra, and you honestly think Prince Fire Boy's little scratches compare to what _you _lost?" Mako knew he had hit a weak spot with her bending, and a part of him regretted it, but the other was still stinging from all the attention this general was getting when she was so much more important.

Korra was taken aback, but quickly snapped back to reality and narrowed her eyes into slender, black slits. "Do you really wanna go there with me, Mr. _Hat Trick?" _She hissed, taking a few steps closer towards Mako. He honestly didn't want to fight Korra, especially not now out of all times. He knew she was stressed, and worried, and scared. And it drove him crazy how she felt this way all because of Iroh. She's acting like he did when Tarrlok kidnapped her, and it wasn't fair.

Did Korra maybe have feelings for Iroh? That Fire Jerk? Granted he wasn't actually a jerk, he was brave and honorable man, but Mako would never admit it. He hated Iroh even more at the thought of Korra wanting to be with him, even though he still technically was in a relationship. Again, the confusion invaded Mako's head; why was he feeling this way? Why does he hate the idea of Korra liking Iroh? Why can't he just let her go?

But before either of them could make a dangerous move, Katara stepped between them. "That's enough, you two. This is a place of healing and recovery, not violence." She said sternly, glancing at both of them. "Korra, I need to talk to you and Tenzin," Katara told her, and looked back at the small crowd still in the room. "Alone, please."

Everyone then got the hint and started slowly filing out of the room, Bumi slower that others, glancing back at the table where Iroh lay every few seconds until he was forced to shut the door behind him. "What is it, Mother? Any bad news?" Tenzin inquired.

"Not exactly, but I wanted to ask you both about Iroh's accident."

"What about it?" Korra wondered.

"Well Iroh's injuries are very serious, possibly even fatal, but I don't see how Amon's bloodbending could cause them. I have treated many of those types of internal injuries, but nothing quite like this. A few of his ribs are damaged, his skull has been cracked, and his body is having trouble functioning all together. The sudden stop of blood flow through his entire body, and how intense this case was, his body isn't getting the correct blood flow it needs..." Katara's voice trailed off once she noticed the horror in Korra's eyes. She let out a small sigh. "I'm not exactly sure how bloodbending could crack his bones so much to where they could potentially block his blood flow."

Korra gasped, but immediately slapped her hand across her mouth in hope to hide it. Tenzin turned to see her current expression and acted quickly. "Mother, may I have a moment with Korra, please?" He asked politely.

She gave him a nod. "Of course." Katara then walked out of the room and slid the door closed behind her.

Tenzin turned back to Korra, wearing a look of concern. "Korra, is there something you have to say?"

Korra sniffled, wiping her wet eyes. "Mako lied to you, Tenzin," She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"When he said Amon did all this to Iroh, it wasn't true. He was protecting someone..."

"Who?"

Korra took a deep breath and gazed up at him, apology gleaming in her eyes. "Me."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Korra...please help me understand."

"Iroh came to rescue me and Mako from Amon. He was going to kill Iroh to end his family of Firebenders, and that's when I figured out I could still Airbend. I used it to blast Amon out the window...but Iroh went with him." Korra let out a sob. "I'm so sorry Tenzin, it was an accident, I swear! I never meant for Iroh to get hurt, and now he's here in the infirmary when it's all my fault." She fell to let her knees and finally let her tears fall.

Tenzin was taken aback by her sudden confession and kneeled down next to Korra, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his tight embrace. "It's alright, Korra. It was an accident, and it's human to make mistakes. I know your emotions must be overwhelming right now, but you must be strong and push through. We are all vulnerable at some point, no matter how powerful we are, and we all have our own ways of dealing with it. You have always been so courageous and brave, that you've never had to feel something like this before, so you are lost within your emotions internally, and that can be a very dangerous thing. You have to not be afraid to let your feelings show, Korra, and you must face them before they take over your being. If you expect the worst, it sure to happen. However, if you believe in the best outcome, you will escape from the torturing traps in your thoughts."

Korra cried into his robes, but nodded. He was right; she couldn't afford to give in right now. She tried to find the words to say, yet all she could joke out was, "Ok," and clutch onto Tenzin's robes again. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry."

**It's taken me forever to update this, and I'm sorry. My computer got totally wiped and it took me forever to get another word document thing downloaded, but at least I finally got that fixed. We're still in the season finale, but we are definitely getting out and into the filler space between the 6 month gap connecting to season 2 next year. Finally something interesting! xD Reviews are loved, as always, and so are ideas for future chapters you guys want me to add. I take almost all requests, as long as they fit the rating. Well anyways, I love you guys, hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and have an awesome New Year's! **

**"We shall meet again, Beautiful Woman!" {Still lovin' ya, Meelo!}**

**~Suki17**


End file.
